<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspetterò sempre il tuo ritorno by CannibalDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926289">Aspetterò sempre il tuo ritorno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly'>CannibalDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Play Fighting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotto le continue minacce di morte da parte di Samurai, Spadino decide di nascondersi in un appartamento fuori Roma sotto la supervisione di Aureliano...Ma più i giorni passano e più Spadino desidera uscire e più la tensione e la rabbia cresce tra i due uomini...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insulti come il veleno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avevo letto molti mesi fa una fanfict che parlava di una casa a Sabaudia, e quello mi ha ispirato a scrivere questa storiella un po’  “spicy” un po’  “litigarella” lol &gt;;)</p><p> </p><p>La storia si dividerà in 4/5 capitoli, ogni capitolo descrive un giorno preciso nella vita di spadino e degli avvenimenti da quando ha iniziato a vivere nell'ombra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aureliano sbatté velocemente la porta alle sue spalle chiudendola con il peso del suo corpo, poi la serrò del tutto girando la chiave nella serratura.</p><p>Attese solo qualche istante con il viso rivolto verso la porta prima di potersi finalmente girare a guardare Spadino.</p><p> </p><p>La rabbia gli si leggeva in faccia, aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue ed i denti stretti mentre lo guardava.</p><p>La collera che lo assaliva in quel momento era così tremenda da far tremare Spadino dalla paura, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo.</p><p>Quel’appartamento era lo stesso troppo piccolo, se il ragazzo avesse voluto scappare non lo avrebbe comunque potuto fare.</p><p> </p><p>« Mo tu me dici che cazzo te credevi de fa » ringhiò Aureliano senza staccare il suo sguardo fulmineo da lui.</p><p>Spadino deglutì, guardò altrove e non rispose, non ci riusciva.</p><p>Il suo sguardo vagò tra quelle quattro mura schifose, concentrandosi su qualsiasi cosa che non fossero gli occhi dell’uomo che aveva difronte…</p><p>Il muro sfregiato, una lampadina la cui luce tremava sul punto di fulminarsi, una luce soffusa di un lampione fuori dal balcone della cucina…</p><p> </p><p>« E rispondime quando te sto a parlà! » riprese l’altro con tono più duro di prima, sbattendo una mano contro il muro alla sua destra.</p><p>Spadino sobbalzò ritornando alla realtà, poi scosse la testa,</p><p> « Io me ne vojo annà via da qua, Aurelià » sussurrò con lo sguardo piantato a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano percorse a passo svelto il piccolo spazio che li separava da un capo della stanza all’altro, venendogli vicino così velocemente da far ritrarre il compagno.</p><p>« Scusa ma non t’ho capito, Spadì » gli sibilò a denti stretti l’uomo, i loro visi così vicini che i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano, « Puoi ripete che cazzo hai detto? » gli chiese con tono di sfida.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, però la voce per parlare gli era tornata eccome.</p><p>Si passò una mano sulla bocca mentre guardava di lato, « Ho detto che me ne vojo annà via da sta casa de merda, nun ce vojo più stare qua! ».</p><p>Ecco, lo aveva detto. Gli era come sembrato di aver finalmente deglutito qualcosa che gli ostruiva la gola da tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Il respiro di Aureliano era aumentato, stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza, e Spadino lo aveva capito.</p><p>« Guardame Spadì » gli ordinò lui.</p><p>Il ragazzo tenne la testa bassa.</p><p>« Ho detto guardame! » abbaiò l’altro afferrandogli il mento con una mano ed alzandogli il viso, adesso Spadino non aveva scampo, e tutto quello che poteva vedere erano solo i suoi occhi incazzati.</p><p> </p><p>« Adesso vojo che me rispondi sur serio » la sua voce improvvisamente divenne seria e quasi minacciosa mentre gli parlava a pochi centimetri dal viso, « Tu vuoi morì, Spadì? ».</p><p>Spadino lo guardava negli occhi come ipnotizzato da quel colore cristallino, sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena.</p><p> </p><p>« Vuoi morì? » ripeté l’altro, questa volta aspettandosi una risposta.</p><p>« Preferisco morì che vive in sta topaia » scandì Spadino con un sorriso provocatorio, trovando in un angolo del suo cuore il coraggio di affrontarlo.</p><p>Era stanco di doversi sottomettere solo perché Aureliano era più forte di lui, di dover stare buono in un angolo e fare quello che gli veniva ordinato di fare, non aveva più intenzione di andare avanti in quel modo.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano non sembrò per niente gradire quella risposta.</p><p>Quella “topaia” era un piccolo appartamento lontano da Roma che lui stesso era riuscito a prendere appositamente in caso di emergenze, in caso si fossero dovuti venire a nascondere per qualsiasi motivo, in caso uno dei due avesse dovuto sparire dalla circolazione senza farsi più trovare.</p><p>Ed ad Aureliano non importava il fatto che quella casa facesse schifo, che l’igiene non fosse il massimo e che il quartiere fosse deserto o malfamato…se Spadino doveva nascondersi per sopravvivere, lui glielo avrebbe fatto fare.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso però l’uomo sentiva la sua rabbia ribollirgli nelle vene.</p><p>Le sue dita premettero con più forza sulle guance del compagno, facendogli aprire la bocca in modo scomodo e forzato.</p><p>« Ascoltame bene, Spadì » sibilò lui, « Pe’ me tu poi uscì da sta casa quanno cazzo te pare, nun me ne frega n’cazzo se vai a trovà tu moglie o quel coglione dell’amante tuo…ma se Samurai te trova e te fa a pezzi…» a quel punto Aureliano si inumidì le labbra, quasi trovando difficoltà ad andare avanti, « …Io te giuro che ce metto n’attimo a venirte a pijà all’inferno ».</p><p> </p><p>Non avevano più niente da dirsi, quando Aureliano era incazzato l’ultima parola doveva sempre averla lui. Punto.</p><p>Gli lasciò andare il viso con un gesto brusco, poi lo guardò in cagnesco un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto verso la cucina.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino si passò una mano sul viso massaggiandosi il mento, rimase fermo davanti all’entrata, come bloccato dalle parole che il compagno gli aveva appena sputato in faccia senza pietà.</p><p>Eppure non poteva farci niente, Aureliano aveva ragione, era intrappolato in quella casa come un ratto, e non poteva più uscire finché Samurai non avesse deciso di cambiare vittima.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentiva morire dentro, si sentiva in trappola…come se lui fosse sempre stato immobile mentre il mondo attorno a lui avesse continuato a girare.</p><p>Ad un tratto sentì il suono di una credenza aprirsi e poi richiudersi provenire dalla cucina, probabilmente aveva preso un pacco di pasta….a seguire ci fu il continuo click del gas che a quanto pareva non aveva intenzione di accendersi sotto il fornello.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria annoiata, dirigendosi a sua volta in cucina, raggiunse Aureliano e gli levò l’accendino di mano.</p><p>Girò con naturalezza la manopola del fornello e ci avvicinò l’accendino accesso.</p><p>La fiamma azzurra del gas apparve di colpo, lasciando Aureliano con una stupida faccia sorpresa.</p><p>« Se fa così » biascicò snervato l’altro portandosi una sigaretta alla bocca, poi si chinò sul fornello e la accese con la fiammella del gas, richiudendola subito dopo.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano sembrava ancora più incazzato con lui di quanto non lo fosse già stato prima, quasi lo fulminò con lo sguardo.</p><p>Spadino invece fumava e sogghignava, pensando al fatto che il compagno facesse sempre quello duro, quello forte della situazione…ed in tanto non sapeva nemmeno accendere un fornello.</p><p> </p><p>« Non c’ho bisogno dell’aiuto tuo, Spadì » commentò lui senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo.</p><p>« A me invece me pare proprio de sì » sorrise l’altro sbuffando del fumo, adesso stava con i fianchi appoggiati sul bordo del fornello, ostruendogli apposta il passaggio.</p><p>« Tu non sapresti fa n’cazzo senza de me, Aurelià » continuò Spadino, questa volta sbuffandogli del fumo in faccia, facendo ritrarre il compagno con un’espressione snervata e disgustata.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo solito ghigno provocatorio si dipinse sul viso dell’altro, quell’espressione che snervava Aureliano più di ogni altra cosa.</p><p>Avrebbe giurato che nemmeno lui sapeva cosa lo avesse trattenuto dal tirargli un pugno, magari anche due…</p><p> </p><p>L’odore di tensione tra i due si riusciva a sentire nell’aria, palpabile come la rabbia di due cani che si abbaiavano a vicenda prima di saltarsi addosso ed azzannarsi.</p><p>Ed Aureliano non era tanto differente da un cane quando era incazzato, e se fosse stato necessario per mettere a bada quello zingaro allora lo avrebbe anche potuto mordere…</p><p> </p><p>« C’hai ragione » si limitò a rispondere guardandolo negli occhi, come nell’accettare il tono di sfida dello zingaro, « Non saprei fare niente se nun ce fossa na’ donna de casa come te ad occuparse de tutto » allungò una mano come ad indicarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Eccola, quella fu la parola che fece traboccare il vaso, quella che fece perdere la pazienza di entrambi.</p><p>Offeso, incazzato e magari pure in imbarazzo, Spadino buttò via la sigaretta giusto in tempo prima di fiondarsi addosso al compagno.</p><p>Aureliano però fu più veloce di lui, quasi come se avesse già previsto ogni sua mossa.</p><p>Gli afferrò entrambe le braccia ed esercitò il proprio peso contro di lui, facendogli tozzare i fianchi contro il bordo del fornello con forza.</p><p>Spadino provò in tutti i modi a dimenarsi, a liberarsi dalla sua violenta presa, ma nulla da fare, il compagno era molto più forte di lui.</p><p> </p><p>« E statte fermo! » gli ringhiò in faccia Aureliano.</p><p>Spadino provò a tirargli un calcio che però andò a vuoto, e quando provò a tirarne un secondo sentì il compagno alzarlo di peso e sbatterlo a sedere sulla superficie del tavolo da cucina alle sue spalle, a pochi centimetri dai fornelli spenti.</p><p> </p><p>Questo non bastò a fermare lo zingaro.</p><p>« Come cazzo m’hai chiamato, eh?! N’dillo de nuovo, dillo! » gli gridò contro mentre cercava in tutti i modi di liberare le braccia dalla sua presa, una sua mano combatté nel tentativo di afferrarlo per il colletto della maglia, anche quello fu tutto inutile.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano lo sorprese lasciandogli un braccio ed afferrandogli il collo con una mano.</p><p>Le sue dita premevano forte ma non troppo contro la sua gola, giusto il minimo indispensabile per poter guardare il compagno in faccia senza che si dimenasse come un pazzo.</p><p>« T’ho detto de sta fermo, cazzo! » ripeté.</p><p>Spadino però non aveva minimamente intenzione di cedere, anzi, quella presa stretta attorno al suo collo lo spinse solo a voler dimenarsi ancora di più.</p><p> </p><p>Lo zingaro non ci pensò su due volte, allargò le gambe e le strinse con forza attorno alla vita di Aureliano, sperando che in un modo o nell’altro potesse stritolarlo fino a che lui non si fosse arreso per primo.</p><p>Ma forse il ragazzo non aveva ancora del tutto capito che il compagno era sotto ogni aspetto molto più forte di lui.</p><p>La stretta delle sue gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi non gli fece alcuna differenza, lui non le sentì nemmeno.</p><p> </p><p>Mentre con una mano gli stringeva saldamente il collo, con l’altra gli afferrò una coscia e la strinse in modo quasi brutale.</p><p>Spadino, confuso su quali fossero le intenzioni del compagno, provò a gridare ma non ci riuscì.</p><p> </p><p>La forza delle sue dita premute contro la sua gola gli fecero battere il cuore a mille per l’adrenalina, il respiro gli venne quasi a mancare, e  come per una reazione chimica Spadino ruotò gli occhi all’indietro e gemette.</p><p>Aureliano non cambiò la sua espressione di una virgola, la sua mano rimase ferma sotto il suo collo mentre l’altra gli rimase bloccata con le dita premute sulla coscia.</p><p> </p><p>« N’guardate » commentò con un mezzo ghigno, un po’ schifato e un po’ divertito, « Sei proprio na troia ».</p><p>Lo zingaro sentì come una scossa sulla pelle a quella parola, ma adesso però sembrava non voler neanche più combattere per farglielo rimangiare.</p><p>Forse la presa al suo collo era troppo stretta, forse quella cucina era troppo piccola per tutti e due, forse era solo la foga del momento…ma Spadino si sentì così dannatamente duro che gli faceva male.</p><p>Pregò ogni divinità che conosceva sperando che il compagno non se ne accorgesse, e forse era così.</p><p> </p><p>« Lassame annà, stronzo » fu la prima cosa che Spadino fu in grado di pronunciare, pentendosi come un dannato per non essere stato in grado di uscirsene con qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse quella minaccia suonata troppo violenta.</p><p>Stronzo?! Perché cazzo lo aveva chiamato stronzo?! Perché di tutte le parole che poteva dirgli l’unica che gli venne in mente fu stronzo?!</p><p>Aveva voglia di mandare la testa all’indietro e sbattere ripetutamente la nuca contro il muro alle sue spalle.</p><p>Molto probabilmente con quella frase si era giocato una scopata formidabile sopra al fornello della cucina…</p><p>“Idiota…” penso chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano aveva improvvisamente smesso di stringergli il collo o la coscia, non ringhiava né mostrava più i denti come un animale.</p><p>Forse si era improvvisamente sentito tradito, forse preso in giro, magari ingannato per qualcosa che doveva accadere ma che non successe più.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino doveva ammetterlo, detestava quando voleva fare il gradasso, quando passava alla violenza per esercitare la sua forza su gli altri…eppure non gli piaceva nemmeno quando la smetteva, specialmente in quel momento, avrebbe dato di tutto purché l’uomo non si fermasse.</p><p>Ma ormai era troppo tardi, quello che aveva detto non si poteva tirare indietro.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi, facendogli scivolare una mano dietro la nuca ed afferrandogli i capelli scuri.</p><p>Spadino si sentì andare in iperventilazione, il panico lo stava assalendo e la paura che il compagno potesse notare da un momento all’altro la sua erezione premergli contro i pantaloni della tuta lo fece tremare.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano però sembrò essere troppo concentrato a guardarlo in faccia, i suoi occhi chiari lo penetrarono come una lama.</p><p>Gli si avvicinò al viso di scatto e con una mossa improvvisa gli morse la guancia.</p><p>« Ah! Ma che cazzo! » gridò spadino allontanandogli la faccia con una mano, esercitò un po’ di forza nel mandarlo via ma neanche troppa.</p><p> </p><p>Poi Aureliano compì un gesto che fece bagnare Spadino più del dovuto, si leccò le labbra subito dopo quel morso tanto improvviso.</p><p>Lo fece come nel cercare di decifrare il sapore del compagno, come se fosse stato un cazzo di cane randagio, pensò lui.</p><p>E proprio quando lo zingaro si aspettò di sentirsi dire qualcosa di eccitante, di provocatorio o pieno di passione che……</p><p> </p><p>« Vaffanculo, Spadì » disse secco Aureliano staccandosi completamente da lui ed allontanandosi.</p><p>Il ragazzo rimase immobile seduto su quel tavolo, con le gambe aperte ed un espressione da idiota.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo si chinò e raccolse da terra la scatola di pasta che aveva fatto cadere minuti prima, per poi lanciarla bruscamente contro il ragazzo, « Stasera a’ cena te a fai da solo » commentò uscendo dalla cucina senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino ci mise pochi secondi a realizzare che Aureliano aveva aperto la porta di casa ed era uscito, chiudendolo dentro a chiave.</p><p>Scese frettolosamente dal tavolo e si affrettò a raggiungere la porta.</p><p>Batté con foga i pugni contro la porta, chiamando il suo nome più volte, pregandolo di tornare indietro, gridandogli che era un vigliacco cagasotto….ma probabilmente era troppo tardi, non sarebbe più tornato.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino si accasciò a terra con i pugni ancora serrati, sbatté la testa contro la porta almeno un altro paio di volte ripetendosi quanto fosse stato un coglione prima di arrendersi del tutto.</p><p>Quel bastardo, fare tutta quella messa in scena ed eccitarlo per poi abbandonarlo là da solo come un cane.</p><p> </p><p>Lo zingaro si rialzò debolmente, poi fissò la porta chiusa che aveva davanti agli occhi come se fosse stato Aureliano in persona.</p><p>« Vaffanculo » sibilò anche lui come in risposta, incazzato a morte con i suoi rozzi modi di fare.</p><p>Sputò con disprezzo contro la porta prima di allontanarsi verso camera sua, la sua ultima intenzione era di masturbarsi e di andare a dormire…ed ad Aureliano non ci avrebbe neanche più pensato.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La salvezza tua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questo capitolo può essere riassumibile con una conversazione tra i due che presto si trasforma in un litigio che poi si trasforma in una scopata ed infine diventa una confessione super emozionale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We we, ora che sono in quarantena ho tipo tutto il tempo del mondo per scrivere, quindi sfornerò tipo na’ marea de fanfict a raffica, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Passavano giorni, spesso anche settimane, prima che Aureliano tornasse a trovarlo, prima che si presentasse senza preavviso, magari portando con se spesa o magari libri e cazzate varie per fargli passare il tempo.</p><p>E le giornate di spadino erano vuote, sempre tutte uguali…adesso non poteva neanche più prendere le chiavi e scappare come l’ultima volta, Aureliano lo aveva letteralmente  serrato in trappola.</p><p> </p><p>Le giornate del ragazzo consistevano nel leggere qualcosa, cazzeggiare in giro, fumare sul piccolo balconcino della cucina, ogni tanto spaccare qualcosa o prendere a pugni il muro per la rabbia.</p><p>Ed ogni volta che Aureliano tornava, Spadino era sempre più incazzato con lui.</p><p> </p><p>Non gli parlava, lo ignorava, si chiudeva in camera sua…</p><p>La cosa che odiava di più, però, era il fatto che ad Aureliano non fregava minimamente se il compagno gli rivolgesse la parola o no.</p><p>Ed il suo menefreghismo faceva incazzare Spadino più che mai, voleva la sua attenzione, voleva i suoi occhi puntati su di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva nemmeno qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno con cui conversare per non uscire pazzo.</p><p>Aveva più volte provato a chiamare il suo “amante” con il cellulare che possedeva, ma ovviamente in una casa dispersa come quella non poteva di certo esserci campo o cose simili, per carità.</p><p> </p><p>Adesso il ragazzo stava in pigiama, a piedi nudi fuori dal balconcino della cucina, con una sigaretta tra le dita ed il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio.</p><p>Aveva provato a richiamare lo stesso numero almeno una decina di volte, pregando che da un momento all’altro Teo gli potesse rispondere, che in un modo o nell’altro lo potesse salvare, lo potesse nascondere a casa sua piuttosto che in quella fogna abbandonata.</p><p>In un improvvisa risposta ci sperava davvero, magari di poter finalmente risentire la sua voce rispondere al telefono…</p><p>Ma il continuo bip assillante che il cellulare emetteva quando la linea non era disponibile era l’unico suono che riuscì veramente a sentire.</p><p> </p><p>Un cane abbaiava in lontananza, un bambino piangeva risuonando per tutto il quartiere mentre qualcuno invece litigava in lingua straniera… eppure tutti quei suoni per lui furono come un silenzio… il silenzio più doloroso che avesse mai sentito in vita sua.</p><p> </p><p>Fece una boccata di sigaretta mentre componeva nuovamente il numero.</p><p>Le sue dita veloci sui tasti si fermarono a metà…a che cosa sarebbe servito? Per quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto continuare a provare? Tanto non avrebbe risposto nessuno…</p><p> </p><p>Spadino strinse il cellulare con forza facendo seguire una sfilza di “vaffanculo” ed insulti in sinti.</p><p>Poi si giro di scatto e scaraventò il cellulare con tutta la forza che aveva contro il muro all’entrata, facendolo quasi frantumare.</p><p>Lo fissò per qualche istante prima di gridare un “cazzo” a pieni polmoni, con un colpo secco della mano fece rovesciare delle lattine di birra vuole ed un posacenere di ferro giù dal tavolo della cucina.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva il fiato pesante, si sentiva stressato, stanco…incazzato.</p><p>Non sentiva Aureliano da almeno una settimana, e la sua testa stava letteralmente scoppiando.</p><p>A quel punto si sarebbe attaccato a qualsiasi cosa pur di poter parlare con qualcuno, pur di avere un contatto visivo, fisico, qualsiasi cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Per un attimo gli si inumidirono gli occhi quando si accorse di quanto cazzo sentiva la mancanza di Angelica, Teo, Lele….chiunque gli fosse mai stato a cuore, pure se qualcuno non c’era più.</p><p>Uscì dal balcone chiudendosi la porta vetrata alle spalle, quasi barcollava mentre si dirigeva verso il divano in salotto.</p><p> </p><p>Nel breve tratto dalla cucina al salotto Spadino spense la sigaretta premendola contro il muro bianco all’entrata, lasciando una lunga linea di cenere scura alle sue spalle con il mozzicone.</p><p>Tanto non gli importava, non gliene fregava più in cazzo di niente.</p><p> </p><p>Per lui quella casa avrebbe anche potuto bruciare, lui non ci voleva stare un minuto di più in quella merda.</p><p>Si lasciò cadere sul divano davanti alla tv ma non l’accese, chiuse solo gli occhi pregando di riuscire ad addormentarsi, non gli importava che fossero solo le sette di sera, lui voleva sparire e basta.</p><p> </p><p>Il suono improvviso della chiave girare nella serratura lo fece sobbalzare, non ebbe neanche il tempo di alzarsi per correre in camera sua che la porta venne già stata spalancata bruscamente.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano apparse sull’uscio, dopo una settimana di assenza, con delle buste in mano ed una tipica aria menefreghista.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente! Alla buon ora! Dopo quasi una cazzo di settimana di assenza e senza neanche una chiamata, finalmente ha le palle di ripresentarsi a casa!</p><p> </p><p>Lui entrò senza salutare, fece un paio di passi e si fermò subito.</p><p>I suoi occhi si posarono sul cellulare mezzo rotto che giaceva ai suoi piedi, ed a quel punto Spadino si accorse di aver fatto la cazzata più grande della sua vita.</p><p>Ormai era troppo tardi per scappare, troppo tardi per nascondersi, Aureliano aveva già il cellulare in mano, stava scorrendo con un dito sullo schermo mezzo rotto.</p><p> </p><p>« Spadì » lo chiamò senza alzare lo sguardo dal dispositivo, era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che il ragazzo aveva sentito la sua voce che adesso gli suonava quasi sconosciuta.</p><p> </p><p>« Chi cazzo hai provato a chiamà? » continuò l’altro, questa volta alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, il cellulare ancora ben saldo in mano.</p><p>Spadino si sentì tremare, non sapeva che cazzo dire, come rispondere…cosa raccontargli.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi si avvicinò al compagno con passo lento, fin troppo lento.</p><p>« Dimme chi cazzo hai provato a chiamà, Spadì » ripeté lui, questa volta la sua voce suonò quasi come una minaccia.</p><p>Spadino si ritrasse sul divano, non se la sentiva neanche di parlare.</p><p> </p><p>« È quello stronzo dell’amante tuo, è ve’? » adesso sì che la sua voce era timbrata dalla collera.</p><p>« Gli hai detto anche dove te trovi? » gli aveva piazzato il cellulare in faccia per mostrargli meglio le chiamate che lui stesso aveva fatto.</p><p>Spadino voltò il viso di lato, quasi nel non voler vedere lo schermo che aveva davanti.</p><p> </p><p>« È questo quello che fai mentre nun ce sto, mh? Chiami a quel deficiente de merda? » Aureliano sbatté il cellulare a terra, questa volta spaccandolo del tutto.</p><p>Spadino ne aveva avuto abbastanza dei suoi insulti, della sua rozza gelosia, e dei suoi modi maleducati di trattare un compagno.</p><p> </p><p>Si alzò dal divano e gli puntò un dito contro il petto, « A’chiamalo deficiente n’altra volta, giuro che te faccio a pezzi ».</p><p>Aureliano non sembrò intimorito neanche lontanamente, ma la minaccia del ragazzo fece soltanto aumentare la sua gelosia,</p><p>« Che c’è, mo o’ stai pure a difende a quel coglione? » pronunciò quasi in un sibilo, « Ma dimme che cazzo ce trovi de bello in quella merda! ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino era basso di statura rispetto a lui, e per guardarlo dritto negli occhi dovette quasi alzarsi sulle punte, ma nulla adesso gli avrebbe impedito di difendere Teo. Nulla.</p><p>« Io chiamo a chi cazzo me pare, Aurelià » fece un sorriso compiaciuto,</p><p>« E se voglio chiamà a quello là allora o’ chiamo, e tu nun me poi dire proprio n’cazzo ».</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano era letteralmente rosso in volto dalla gelosia, una cosa che il ragazzo non si spiegava dato che nella sua testa era sempre rimasta la convinzione che a quell’uomo non gliene fosse mai fregato un cazzo di lui. Strano ma quasi divertente.</p><p> </p><p>Allora Aureliano gli si avvicinò, gli si avvicinò così tanto che i loro nasi arrivarono a sfiorarsi.</p><p>« Finché vivi n’questa casa tu fai come cazzo te dico io, e tu a quel ricchione nun o’ chiami più…ce semo capiti? ».</p><p>Ormai era passato al bisbigliare, come nel tentativo di fargli arrivare il messaggio nel modo più chiaro possibile.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino fece per aprire bocca per rispondere ma Aureliano si era già allontanato di colpo da lui, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la cucina a passo pesante.</p><p>“Cagasotto” pensò Spadino, “almeno abbi le palle di guardarmi negli occhi quando mi devi sgridare”.</p><p> </p><p>Lo zingaro pensò ad un modo veloce per ribattere, per rispondere alle sue minacce, per mostrargli che nessuno poteva dare ordini ad uno come lui, nemmeno se si trattava di Aureliano in persona.</p><p> </p><p>« Che c’è, Aurelià? C’hai paura che te mollo pe’ n’altro? » lo sfotté lui quasi divertito all’idea di far infuriare il compagno, « Guarda che non so mica a’ zoccola tua, io me fotto chi cazzo me pare! ».</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano tremò dalla rabbia ma non lo mostrò minimamente, si bloccò a metà strada dal salotto alla cucina e si voltò per guardare Spadino in faccia.</p><p>La sua espressione era stranamente pacata, forse il viso ancora arrossato dall’invidia,  ma niente di più…</p><p> </p><p>« A sai na’ cosa, Spadì? Tu fottite chi cazzo te pare…» sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione di disgusto mentre lo guardava.</p><p>« Tanto sei bravo a fa’ solo na’ cosa » Aureliano allungò una mano e si afferrò il cazzo, stringendoselo in modo osceno, « Questo sei bravo a fa’, o’ vedi?….a’ zoccola ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino divenne di un vivace color rosso dall’imbarazzo, sentì le guance e persino la punta delle orecchie bruciargli.</p><p>Quelle parole lo offesero, lo fecero sentire umiliato, come se fosse stato una puttana da quattro soldi…</p><p>Ma lui valeva molto più di così, molto più di come Aureliano lo vedeva.</p><p>Lui era Alberto Anacleti, Spadino, il re degli zingari…e se qualcuno si azzardava a trattarlo come una sgualdrina doveva pagare.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino agì senza pensare, afferrò il posacenere di vetro sul tavolino davanti a lui e glielo tirò contro.</p><p>Sotto sotto sperava con tutto sé stesso di non averlo colpito, ma una vocina nella sua testa in realtà desiderava davvero fargli del male.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano però schivò per un pelo il posacenere, che si frantumò in mille pezzi contro il muro alle sue spalle.</p><p>L’uomo osservò con aria incredula i pezzi di vetro a terra prima di rialzare lo sguardo sullo zingaro.</p><p>I suoi occhi erano un misto tra rabbia e paura.</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu un attimo che sembrò un’eternità in cui regnò solo un silenzio tombale, così profondo da far quasi spavento.</p><p>Aureliano però fu il primo a rompere quel silenzio sordo.</p><p>« A frocio de merda, vié qua! » gli gridò lui, con uno scatto improvviso si mise a rincorrerlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Cazzo” pensò spadino prima ancora di mettersi a correre per non farsi prendere, “Se solo questo appartamento non fosse così dannatamente piccolo, è già tanto se riesco a camminarci dentro…”.</p><p>Per lo zingaro però non ci fu tanto tempo per fermarsi a pensare, Aureliano lo aveva quasi raggiunto, e le sue intenzioni erano tutto tranne che buone.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino aggirò velocemente il divano, nel misero tentavo di non farsi prendere dal compagno che sostava nell’esatto lato opposto.</p><p>Il ragazzo entrò in panico pensando se correre a sinistra o a destra…il suo piano finale fu quello di svoltare a destra e di correre verso la cucina, serrandosi dentro finché le acque non si fossero calmate.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano però era incazzato nero, troppo stanco per poter anche solo stare al suo stupido gioco del gatto ed il topo, di certo non lo avrebbe rincorso per l’eternità….d’altronde voleva solo picchiarlo, mica giocare ad inseguirlo.</p><p>Salì in piedi sul divano e lo scavalcò in modo agile, ma purtroppo le sue mani non furono abbastanza veloci ad afferrare il compagno, che per un pelo riuscì a schizzare via.</p><p> </p><p>« Brutto fijo de na’-…» esclamò lui quando per poco sfiorò il braccio del ragazzo, « Cazzo Spadì, giuro che se te becco t’ammazzo! » .</p><p>Spadino però non lo ascoltò minimamente.</p><p>Però si bloccò all’istante quando realizzò che i cocci di vetro a terra davanti a lui gli bloccavano l’entrata per la cucina, a quel punto decise che avrebbe nuovamente cambiato rotta.</p><p> </p><p>Non gli era rimasto molto spazio libero per potersi muovere, e questo gli creò un bel po’ di problemi.</p><p>Andò a tozzare contro la tv e quasi facendola cadere, rovesciò un paio di dvd e quasi inciampò, ma lui fu abbastanza agile da superare il tavolino al centro del salotto prima che Aureliano ci si potesse gettare sopra per raggiungerlo.</p><p> </p><p>« Ho detto vié qua, stronzo! » gli ringhiò l’altro mostrando i denti, quasi come un cane randagio prima di divorare la sua preda.</p><p>« Lassame sta’, Aurelià! Nun t’avvicinà! » gli rispose lui nascondendosi una seconda volta dietro al divano, questa volta afferrando saldamente lo schienale con entrambe le mani, « Nun t’azzarda a fa’ n’altro passo, eh! ».</p><p> </p><p>« Altrimenti che fai, eh? Me fai male? » sorrise l’uomo in modo quasi sadico, gli si avvicinava a passo lento e deciso, quasi come sul punto di saltargli addosso, « Vié qua Spadì…giuro che nun te faccio niente ».</p><p>« Vaffanculo! » gli gridò l’altro di tutta risposta, afferrò un cuscino e glielo tirò addosso. Fu ovviamente inutile.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano teneva le braccia spalancate, come nel volerlo afferrare prima che potesse scappare una seconda volta.</p><p>“È pazzo” fu la prima cosa che pensò spadino quando lesse la collera che aveva negli occhi.</p><p>Pensò che forse non lo avrebbe dovuto far incazzare in quel modo…ma del resto era stato lui il primo ad iniziare.</p><p>I suoi occhi vagarono svelti alla ricerca di una via di fuga da quel piccolo abitacolo,  ed una mezza idea ce l’aveva…sarebbe potuto schizzare velocemente da dietro il divano e correre lungo il corridoio fino in camera sua.</p><p> </p><p>Purtroppo questa volta le mosse del ragazzo non furono abbastanza agili.</p><p>Spadino fece per voltarsi e correre verso il corridoio ma Aureliano fu più svelto e lo afferrò per un polso, strattonandolo nella direzione opposta.</p><p> </p><p>« Lassame sta! Lassame, cazzo! » gli gridò il ragazzo tentando inutilmente di allentare la sua presa.</p><p>Ma le dita del compagno erano troppo strette e salde attorno al suo polso, e con una mossa violenta Aureliano lo sollevò di peso e lo scaraventò sul divano prima di saltargli addosso.</p><p> </p><p>« Statte fermo, a’ zingaro de merda! » Aureliano gli mise le mani addosso in modo quasi brutale, cercando di bloccarlo definitivamente.</p><p>Ma Spadino non voleva ancora arrendersi, non era ancora del tutto sfinito e sarebbe potuto andare avanti così per ore.</p><p> </p><p>Provò ad indietreggiare con i gomiti lungo il divano mentre con una gamba tirò un calcio al compagno nel tentativo di colpirlo ad una spalla.</p><p>Aureliano però lo afferrò per una caviglia, bloccandolo prima ancora che potesse sfiorarlo.</p><p>Cazzo se quell’uomo era svelto, sicuramente si era già trovato in situazioni simili…altrimenti era inspiegabile il suo talento nel prevedere tutte le sue mosse.</p><p> </p><p>« Ma che cazzo te credevi de fa, eh? » Aureliano ringhiò a denti stretti, afferrò le ginocchia del ragazzo e le separò, forzandolo ad aprire le gambe in modo scomodo e fastidioso.</p><p>Spadino aveva il cuore a mille ed il viso gli bruciava. Provò a divincolarsi in tutti i modi, esercitò tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe nel disperato tentativo di tirargli un calcio, cercando pure di indietreggiare con le braccia… Tutto inutile.</p><p> </p><p>« E nun scappà, vié qua! » sibilò l’uomo seccato dal continuo dimenarsi del compagno, « Che c’è, mo nun me voi più picchià?! Nun me voi più fa a pezzi?! ».</p><p>Spadino rispose con un gemito infastidito, sentì le dita del compagno premergli forte sulla pelle mentre gli divaricava le gambe, sicuramente quel bastardo gli avrebbe lasciato dei lividi.</p><p>Doveva scappare, allontanarsi al più presto, trovare un posto sicuro dove nascondersi ed aspettare che la tensione e la rabbia sparissero.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino strisciò di qualche centimetro all’indietro finché non sentì le spalle tozzare contro il bracciolo del divano, era in trappola.</p><p>« Nun me toccà, Aurelià » balbettò lui cercando di pensare in fretta ad un modo per scappare, « T’avverto, se t’avvicini d’un altro passo giuro che te-…».</p><p> </p><p>« Che me fai, Spadì? » sibilò l’altro, il tono che aveva assunto mentre parlava era provocatorio, inquietante, pieno di collera…quasi sadico.</p><p>« Me vuoi fa davvero male? È questo che vuoi fa?! » l’uomo gli si avvicinava gattonando in un modo così predatorio che avrebbe potuto far tremare persino l’aria.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano allungò una mano ed afferrò l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta che Spadino indossava e li strattonò violentemente verso il basso, esponendo i suoi fianchi ed una parte dell’addome.</p><p>In realtà fu un tentativo fallito di avvicinare il ragazzo a sé per affrontarlo meglio, ma il fatto che la sua mano sbagliò ancoraggio non gli dispiacque molto.</p><p>Spadino d’istinto reagì tirandogli un pugno, mossa sbagliatissima…</p><p> </p><p>Tutti sapevano che lo zingaro non sapeva ferire senza un’arma a portata di mano, e se non aveva il suo coltello con sé le sue mani nude avrebbero fatto ben poco contro Aureliano.</p><p>A parte quell’unica volta con suo fratello Manfredi, Spadino non era mai veramente riuscito a tirare un pugno abbastanza forte da stendere una persona.</p><p> </p><p>L’altro, di tutta risposta, schivò il pugno e gli afferrò velocemente entrambi i polsi con presa ferrea, sbattendo il ragazzo con la schiena lungo il divano con ferocia.</p><p>Lo doveva immobilizzare in un modo o nell’altro, non sopportava più i suoi continui spasmi e tentativi di dimenarsi per fuggire dalla sua presa.</p><p> Perché quel piccolo bastardo non si arrendeva e basta? Tanto era inutile cercare di difendersi, quando una persona combatteva con uno come Aureliano era praticamente già morto prima ancora di iniziare.</p><p> </p><p>« Statte fermo! » ruggì lui, stufo di sentire Spadino contorcersi sotto la sua presa, certo che era piccolo ma duro da bloccare!</p><p>L’uomo allargò le gambe e gli si sedette a cavalcioni sull’addome, esercitando il suo peso sopra di lui per fermarlo « T’ho detto de sta fermo, porca puttana! ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino sentì il sangue bruciargli nelle vene, aveva il viso accaldato ed il fiato corto per quella piccola lotta finita male.</p><p>Il suo corpo era bloccato così saldamente sotto quello del compagno che per un breve momento il ragazzo pensò di arrendersi e di dichiararsi sconfitto. Solo per un breve momento….</p><p> </p><p>Anche Aureliano era accaldato da tutto quel puttanaio che stavano mandando avanti da più di mezz’ora…</p><p>Il suo petto si muoveva con foga a ritmo dei suoi respiri irregolari.</p><p>I suoi occhi vagarono prima sul corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui, poi sul suo viso.</p><p> </p><p>Vide come Spadino teneva gli occhi puntati altrove per nascondere la rabbia che lo stava mangiando vivo, certo che arrendersi non era proprio nel suo genere eh?</p><p>Avrebbe scommesso che se ci fosse stata una cosa che lui avrebbe odiato più di tutte sarebbe stata proprio il fatto di dover accettare di essere il più  debole.</p><p>« Spadì, se provi a fa n’altra cazzata come quella de prima io te giuro che te faccio piagne » fece l’altro ad un tratto, « E guardame n’faccia quanno te parlo ».</p><p>« Vaffanculo…» sibilò lui prima piano, « Vaffanculo! » ripeté, questa volta con tono più duro, improvvisamente lo guardò dritto in faccia.</p><p>Aureliano non prese quella risposta per niente bene, ma proprio per niente…</p><p> </p><p>Con una mano lasciò la presa di un polso e gli afferrò il colletto della maglietta che indossava, strattonandola con forza.</p><p>In realtà il piano iniziare era quello di mettergli una mano al collo, forse strangolarlo un po’…ma qualcosa in lui gli diceva che forse sarebbe stato meglio giocare con qualcos’altro, giusto per umiliare il compagno un po’ di più.</p><p> </p><p>« Mo te la strappo de dosso sta maglia de merda! » ringhiò Aureliano, questa volta portando entrambe le mani al colletto dell’indumento.</p><p>Sembrò quasi impossibile, ma per Aureliano ci volle solo una piccola tirata perché si aprisse un lungo squarcio che partì dal colletto fino ad arrivare al centro del petto del compagno.</p><p> </p><p>« N-no! » boccheggiò il compagno rosso in volto, « Te p-prego-…cazzo…fermate! ».</p><p>Ma Aureliano non aveva per niente intenzione di fermarsi, anzi…la vista della sua pelle delicata che sbucava timidamente da sotto quello strappo lo spinse solo ad andare avanti.</p><p> </p><p>Si inumidì le labbra ed allungò una mano sul suo torace, stringendogli  il pettorale destro con foga, quasi come se fosse stato un seno femminile.</p><p>Spadino rispose con un verso infastidito, e le sue gambe ancora si dimenavano sotto il peso dell’uomo nel vano tentativo di liberarsi.</p><p> </p><p>Non capiva. Non capiva il motivo di tutto ciò.</p><p>Perché stavano lottando? Perché lo stava toccando ovunque?</p><p>Era per caso la sua cieca gelosia a farglielo fare, forse il fatto che non si vedevano da una settimana?</p><p>In un certo senso l’odore di Aureliano gli era mancato come l’ossigeno, ed il suo tocco sembrava quasi come un miracolo a contatto con la sua pelle…eppure…</p><p> </p><p>E Spadino non riusciva a spiegarselo sul serio, i motivi potevano essere tantissimi…</p><p>Probabilmente era il suo profumo maschile di cui lui era ubriaco, forse erano i suoi occhi chiari e pieni di rabbia, forse il fatto che la sua gelosia lo faceva sentire desiderato…ma adesso un’inspiegabile erezione dolorosa gli premeva contro il tessuto dei pantaloni della tuta, e dato che Aureliano era seduto sopra di lui, le possibilità che lo avesse notato erano pari a nove su dieci.</p><p> </p><p>Non voleva fare un’altra figura di merda e passare per un lurido pervertito, non voleva che Aureliano lo vedesse soltanto come una troietta, lui voleva essere visto come molto più di così.</p><p>Ed il fatto che forse era stato quel combattimento tra loro ad averglielo fatto venire così duro avrebbe soltanto reso la situazione più imbarazzante di quanto non lo fosse già stata.</p><p> </p><p>Doveva levarselo di dosso a tutti i costi, senza fargli intendere niente.</p><p>Avrebbe chiesto scusa,lo avrebbe perdonato per avergli strappato la maglietta,  lo avrebbe persino pregato di lasciarlo andare…tutto pur di non finire in un imbarazzante situazione che lo avrebbe portato solo allo sconforto più totale.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino allungò d’istinto entrambe le mani e premette contro il torace di Aureliano nel tentativo di levarselo di dosso, ma lui gli afferrò entrambi i polsi con un unica mano e glieli bloccò sopra la testa, immobilizzandolo del tutto.</p><p> </p><p>« Nun te devi move, cazzo! » ringhiò lui avvicinando il suo viso a quello dello zingaro, ed i loro sguardi si incrociarono con una fulminea aria di sfida.</p><p>« Te prego Aurelià, f-fermate…» annaspò Spadino, rosso in viso dall’imbarazzo, « Te prego…».</p><p>Non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegargli a parole che il suo sesso gli premeva con foga contro una gamba, eccitato dal dolce attrito che Aureliano produceva bloccandolo e strofinandosi involontariamente sopra di lui.</p><p> </p><p>Ma la mano di Aureliano non smise di certo di vagare per il suo corpo, non avrebbe mai smesso neanche sotto minaccia di morte.</p><p>Le sue dita viaggiarono dal suo petto ed attraversarono la lunga linea del suo addome esposto, fino a raggiungere il suo ventre bollente.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino non fece neanche in tempo a reagire o a gridare che Aureliano gli aveva già cacciato due dita sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni, arrivando a toccare il punto più a fuoco di tutto il suo corpo.</p><p>Lo zingaro rimase come pietrificato quando sentì le dita di Aureliano stringere improvvisamente attorno alla sua erezione, facendolo quasi sussultare alla sensazione dei suoi anelli ghiacciati contro la sua pelle bollente.</p><p> </p><p>Cazzo, lo aveva notato! Aveva notato tutto, quel bastardo!</p><p>Doveva inventarsi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa! Una scusa per giustificare il suo eccitamento, forse una reazione chimica, qualcosa!</p><p>Eppure Aureliano non sembrava né spaventato né disgustato, sembrava totalmente a suo agio mentre lo toccava, forse ancora un po’ incazzato ma…</p><p> </p><p>Lui fece un mezzo ghigno che fece tremare il ragazzo mentre la sua mano strinse alla base della sua erezione, « Dimme na’ cosa, Spadì…ma per caso sta rissa te sta piacendo? ».</p><p>« Ugh…N-no » gemette piegando la testa di lato e socchiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>La mano di Aureliano strinse con più convinzione, per poco quasi facendolo gridare.</p><p>« Ah no? » la sua voce si faceva sempre più provocativa « A me invece pare proprio de sì ».</p><p>Spadino scosse la testa, si morse il labbro inferiore con foga cercando di sopprimere un altro gemito infastidito.</p><p> </p><p>Sì, era imbarazzante…ma cazzo se gli stava piacendo.</p><p>Il ragazzo però desiderava ugualmente sotterrarsi vivo, e se avesse avuto i polsi liberi dalla presa di Aureliano si sarebbe subito coperto il viso con le mani, eppure non poteva.</p><p>Non poteva nascondersi, non poteva camuffare la sua espressione eccitata, non poteva distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo che aveva davanti agli occhi…gli veniva impossibile.</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì velocemente avvampare di calore quando sentì la mano di Aureliano incominciare a muoversi piano sotto il tessuto della tuta.</p><p>Strano, nonostante fosse incazzato a morte con lui i suoi movimenti erano ugualmente delicati, quasi come se in fondo non avesse voluto del tutto fargli del male.</p><p> </p><p>« Ma che credevi che nun me ne sarei accorto, Spadì? Credevi che nun l’avrei notato che stai disperato come n’cane? » il movimento della sua mano stava prendendo una piega più agitata, « Credevi che nun l’avrei capito che stai sempre a pensà a quel deficiente? ».</p><p>« N-no! Io n-non…» Spadino ci stava provando, ci stava provando davvero a fargli capire che era solo un povero idiota con le idee sbagliate.</p><p> </p><p>Come cazzo faceva a non aver ancora capito che lui lo amava alla follia, anche se a volte si menavano o si incazzavano…lui lo amava lo stesso più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, cazzo.</p><p>Lo amava, ed ogni giorno che passava chiuso in quell’appartamento orribile da solo gli mancava sempre di più…così tanto che gli faceva male.</p><p>Ed era questo il vero solo motivo per cui provava a chiamare chiunque gli fosse stato vicino, nel vano tentativo di riempire il vuoto che sentiva dentro di sé.</p><p> </p><p>La mano di Aureliano percorse velocemente la sua erezione dalla base finché con l’indice non trovò la punta umida, iniziando a strofinarla così lentamente che a Spadino sembrò quasi una tortura.</p><p>« Stai sempre a pensà a lui, è ve’? » cazzo se era suonato geloso quando lo aveva chiesto, c’era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che lo rendeva così esageratamente possessivo.</p><p> </p><p>« Ammettilo… anche in questo momento stai a pensà a lui » sibilò Aureliano senza rompere il loro contatto visivo con occhi quasi lucidi.</p><p>« S-smetti…la » balbettò il ragazzo, quasi incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto da quando Aureliano aveva iniziato a torturarlo in quel modo così piacevole e tremendo al tempo stesso.</p><p> </p><p>La sua mano strinse più sicura mentre tornava a pomparlo senza sosta. Aveva un ritmo costante e così dannatamente vertiginoso che se non avesse smesso nell’arco dei prossimi cinque minuti Spadino sarebbe sicuramente venuto all’istante.</p><p>Ma il ragazzo non voleva dargli questa soddisfazione, neanche per sogno.</p><p> </p><p>« N-non vo-oglio…non-…» Spadino gemette a denti stretti, gli sembrò quasi di vedere delle scintille quando d’un tratto sentì Aureliano stringere le dita attorno alla base con così tanta forza da quasi bloccargli la circolazione.</p><p>Un gemito strozzato gli uscì involontariamente dalla bocca, forse era stato troppo forte perché ad un tratto Spadino serrò la bocca per l’imbarazzo.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano lo guardò per un attimo, cercando di capire se gli aveva sul serio fatto del male oppure no.</p><p>Beh, lo zingaro avrebbe anche potuto gridare e dimenarsi all’infinito, ma lo sguardo lussurioso che aveva non lo avrebbe mai ingannato, pensò lui.</p><p>Aureliano allontanò la mano che aveva ancora attaccata al sesso del compagno e se la portò ai jeans, velocemente abbassandosi la zip.</p><p> </p><p>“Cazzo” pensò l’uomo mordendosi la lingua, “Guarda cosa cazzo mi fai fare” disse rivolto a Spadino nella sua mente mentre con la sua unica mano libera si liberava anche del lembo del tessuto dei boxer neri che ormai era praticamente incollato alla sua pelle.</p><p>Se solo avesse avuto entrambe le mani libere al posto di una a quell’ora avrebbe sicuramente fatto molto più in fretta, però i polsi di Spadino andavano bloccati in qualche modo, no?</p><p> </p><p>Spadino invece guardò la scena con il viso mezzo nascosto dietro al braccio nel tentativo di non incontrare il suo sguardo, aveva il viso arrossato, il fiato corto e gli occhi lucidi come nessuno gli aveva mai visti prima.</p><p>Aureliano lo guardò e si sentì qualcosa bruciare nel petto, anche lui aveva il fiato corto eppure non capiva perché.</p><p>Le mani gli tremavano, e quando prese tra le dita la propria erezione disperata si domandò se quello che stava facendo non fosse in un certo senso sbagliato…</p><p> </p><p>Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto piantare Alberto per fatti suoi e tornarmene a casa per i cazzi propri.</p><p>D’altronde se in quel momento si trovavano l’uno addosso all’altro in una sorta di rissa finita per una “scopata” era tutta colpa sua e della sua stupida gelosia.</p><p>Forse lo stava forzando a fare qualcosa che davvero non voleva, forse quello stronzo sconosciuto gli piaceva davvero…forse Spadino non lo amava sul serio come lui aveva sempre pensato.</p><p> </p><p>Ma ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, non poteva trascinarlo quasi fino all’apice del piacere per poi abbandonarlo di punto in bianco, senza nessun sensato motivo.</p><p>Forse avrebbe potuto finire quella loro piccola “lite” in fretta per poi prendere le sue cose e lasciare ad Alberto la sua vita privata, senza più intromettersi e fare la “checca isterica”.</p><p>Adesso non si poteva più tornare indietro.</p><p> </p><p>In realtà era già duro da una buona mezz’ora, ma a differenza di Spadino lui era molto più bravo a nasconderlo.</p><p>Si diede solo un paio di colpi di polso per assicurarsi di essere del tutto eretto e Spadino lo guardò toccarsi con il cuore in gola.</p><p>Cercò in tutti i modi di distogliere lo sguardo, si impegnò al massimo per non aprire gli occhi o per guardare altrove…ma non ce la faceva.</p><p>I suoi occhi non potevano fare a meno di posarsi sulla sua erezione, decisamente più grande della sua, e più la guardava e più si sentiva divampare come un incendio.</p><p>Quasi gli brillavano gli occhi mentre lo osservava toccarsi, e detestava il fatto che la sua fascinazione gli si leggesse così bene in faccia.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano fletté lievemente le gambe ed in un attimo le loro erezioni erano l’una contro l’altra.</p><p>« Cazzo… » ringhiò Aureliano stringendole assieme con una sola mano, « Quanto sei bagnato ».</p><p>La sua mano prese velocemente a pomparli entrambi, senza nemmeno dare un secondo di tregua al ragazzo che era praticamente già al limite.</p><p> </p><p>« Ughh A-Aurelià » tremò Spadino mordendosi il braccio nel tentativo di sopprimere un gemito troppo dolce, « F-fer-…fermate ».</p><p>Ma Aureliano non aveva minimamente intenzione di fermarsi, o almeno non in quel momento preciso, voleva fargli sentire la sua disperazione…la sua bruciante gelosia.</p><p>Eppure nonostante quel momento di adrenalina e piacere puro, Aureliano non sembrava ugualmente in grado di rilassarsi per un attimo e smettere di pensare con chi si sentiva Spadino.</p><p> </p><p>« Te lo sei fatto, è ve’? » ebbe il coraggio e la faccia tosta di chiedergli in un momento come quello, e se Spadino avesse avuto le mani libere ed il corpo meno teso gli avrebbe sicuramente tirato uno schiaffo.</p><p>« Era mejo de me? » sibilò Aureliano con il fiato corto mentre la sua mano si muoveva più velocemente, « Dì che nun è vero…Dì che preferisci me, Spadì ».</p><p> </p><p>Stava dando di matto, pensò Spadino, era completamente andato, la gelosia gli stava letteralmente appannando la vista.</p><p>Come cazzo poteva mettersi a fare domande e a dire cose simili in un momento come quello? Proprio mentre stava per venire, per giunta!</p><p>Perché stava facendo tutto questo? Perché doveva dimostrarsi in quel modo così infantile e possessivo? Come faceva a non aver ancora capito che Spadino lo amava incondizionatamente, senza il bisogno di tutte quelle perquisizioni e robe simili…</p><p>In un certo senso il ragazzo si sentì quasi ferito dal fatto che Aureliano non si fidava al 100% di lui, poi però ricordò che forse era solo dovuto al fatto che era cresciuto con un padre traditore che aveva abbandonato sua madre per una zoccola e a quel punto realizzò la situazione.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino però gli voleva parlare, voleva chiarire le cose in modo diverso, specialmente per il fatto che quella conversazione era partita proprio con il piede sbagliato…ma adesso non ne era proprio in grado.</p><p>Non riusciva a smettere di gemere, o meglio, non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa, e tutto quello che gli usciva dalla gola non erano altro che sospiri e versi strozzati.</p><p>Per Aureliano era quasi la stessa cosa, tranne per il fatto che non riusciva neanche un istante a stare zitto e a non parlare.</p><p> </p><p>« Rispondime, Spadì » gli ordinò lui stringendo con più forza la presa salda che aveva attorno alle loro erezioni.</p><p>Spadino rispose con un gemito quasi sofferente ma non del tutto,</p><p>« Non so-…non so c-cazzi tuoi, Aurelià » riuscì a balbettare senza suonare troppo debole, « T-te l’ho d-detto…io me fotto chi c-cazzo me pare, punto ».</p><p>Aureliano sgranò gli occhi mentre lo guardava in faccia, e la presa che aveva su i suoi polsi si fece molto più stretta.</p><p> </p><p>La sua mano aumentò improvvisamente di velocità, pompando frenetica e senza dare un attimo di sosta al compagno, che già tremava in anticipo.</p><p>Per un po’ nessuno dei due parlò, la stanza si riempì solo di sospiri affannati e dell’osceno rumore di pelle bagnata, niente di più.</p><p>Ad Aureliano mancava ancora un po’ prima di cedere del tutto, del resto aveva più testosterone in circolo che altro…ma Spadino invece era vicino, dannazione se era vicino.</p><p>Gli mancava così poco che dovette strizzare gli occhi per tenerli chiusi, se avesse guardato l’espressione di Aureliano ancora per un attimo sarebbe venuto all’istante.</p><p> </p><p>« Guardame, Spadì » ringhiò Aureliano, ormai incapace di controllare i suoi movimenti, « Guardame ».</p><p>Spadino non sapeva bene perché, forse perché non riusciva più a ragionare o perché aveva talmente tanto caldo che si stava sentendo sciogliere, ma nella disperazione del momento gli ubbidì e lo guardò.</p><p>Cazzo quanto fu sbagliata quella scelta, appena vide le sue iridi azzurre e lucide sentì un incendio divampargli nello stomaco, e da quel momento in poi non ci fu più scampo.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano riusciva a sentire quanto il compagno fosse vicino, lo capiva dagli spasmi che lo percorrevano e da quanto fosse tremendamente bagnato.</p><p>Vide le prime gocce chiare partire da Spadino e farsi strada colando tra le loro erezioni bollenti, si inumidì le labbra.</p><p>« Tsk, guardate spadì » ansimò senza quasi più fiato, « Sei solo un ragazzino, da solo nun sapresti fa niente, nemmeno difenderti… ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino era troppo impegnato a gemere e per un momento quasi non lo sentì parlare, poi girò la testa di lato e lo guardò mentre gli occhi gli lacrimavano dal piacere.</p><p>« Io so l’unico che te può salvà, Spadì…non quel coglione de merda, io! M’hai capito? ».</p><p>Aureliano si chinò vicino al viso di Spadino e gli morse la guancia,</p><p>« Solo io te posso salvà da sta merda, non lui, io…».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino provò ad allontanarsi scostando il viso ma ormai non aveva senso continuare a nascondersi, Aureliano lo aveva catturato e non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare.</p><p>« Vieni…vieni » gli bisbigliò l’uomo all’orecchio pochi attimi prima, ed il ragazzo si sentì percorrere da un lungo spasmo di piacere.</p><p>Spadino nascose subito il viso contro il collo di Aureliano per l’imbarazzo, sia per il verso strano che aveva appena fatto e sia per il fatto che era rosso come un cazzo si pomodoro.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano venne pochi istanti dopo con un verso gutturale riversandosi sul suo addome, finendo di peggiorare la situazione.</p><p>Insieme avevano combianto un vero e proprio macello, era da ammettere, ma cazzo se gli era piaciuto.</p><p>Guardò per un attimo il liquido bianco che colava lungo l’addome di Spadino con gusto, però non lo diede minimamente a vedere.</p><p>Poi, senza nemmeno riprendere fiato, si staccò subito da lui, mollandogli improvvisamente persino la presa che gli stringeva i polsi.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino fece un sospiro di sollievo quando si sentì di nuovo le braccia libere, le abbassò e fece per allungarle lungo i fianchi di Aureliano ma lui lo bloccò subito.</p><p>Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso, un po’ implorante, pregando con tutto sé stesso che la faccenda fosse risolta…che quella piccola lite fosse terminata ed Aureliano tornasse ad amarlo come prima…</p><p>Eppure non sembrava tanto così, Aureliano guardò per un attimo altrove nel tentativo di non posare gli occhi sul ragazzo che aveva sotto di lui, poi fece per richiudersi la zip dei jeans come se nulla fosse appena successo.</p><p> </p><p>Ma neanche dopo quell’orgasmo fantastico di pochi secondi fa Aureliano non aveva ancora del tutto ritrovato la pace.</p><p>Incredibile, ma cosa cazzo gli era preso? Perché non voleva guardarlo negli occhi, perché fingeva di non averlo mai neanche visto prima mentre si richiudeva casualmente i jeans.</p><p>Spadino non lo voleva ammettere, ma dopo quel casino che avevano combinato in un abbraccio forse ci sperava.</p><p> </p><p>Il ragazzo si passò una mano sulla guancia e si massaggiò il punto in cui Aureliano lo aveva morso, “Tsk, animale” pensò quasi sul punto di fare un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Aureliano nel frattempo finì di chiudersi velocemente la cintura, poi guardò Spadino con occhi spenti.</p><p>Il suo sguardo gli attraversò tutto il corpo, posandosi sullo strappo della maglietta che gli arrivava fino al centro del petto, poi sul ventre ancora bagnato, fermandosi infine ai fianchi delicati che apparivano scoperti da sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano sembrò sul punto di dirgli qualcosa di serio, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ribaltare la situazione di colpo…ma non lo fece.</p><p>« S’è strappata sta maglietta, vanne a mette una nuova…ed in bagno ce sta la carta se te devi pulì » sbiascicò strofinandosi il naso, « Io vado ».</p><p>Nonostante Spadino si doveva ancora del tutto riprendere da quello stato di stanchezza post-coito, quelle parole lo fecero lo stesso scattare sveglio.</p><p> </p><p>Cosa voleva dire con “io vado?” Cosa cazzo significava tutto quello che era appena successo per lui? davvero non voleva dire niente? Per chi lo aveva preso, per la sua puttanella personale?</p><p>Spadino sentì qualcosa bruciargli dolorosamente nel petto, come quando si è emozionati per qualcosa che deve succedere ma che poi finisce per non succedere più...</p><p>Tutto qui? Se ne andava? Davvero non aveva nient’altro da dire?</p><p>Persino dopo quel loro litigio della madonna in cui per poco non gli spaccava un posacenere di vetro in testa…sul serio non doveva dire nient’altro?</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano fece per scendere di dosso al compagno ma Spadino lo bloccò prendendolo per un polso.</p><p>« Perché mi odi, Aurelià? » bisbigliò lui sdraiando la testa contro il bracciolo del divano, « te prego dimme perché ».</p><p>Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi con smarrimento, non sapeva cosa dire né cosa fare, quella domanda lo aveva colto di sorpresa.</p><p>Si morse il labbro inferiore, indeciso sul cosa dire…non aveva per niente intenzione di rispondere.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino gli lesse la confusione in faccia e si chiese come mai non era più in grado di parlare, voleva una risposta…e la voleva subito.</p><p>« Oh » lo chiamò scuotendogli lievemente il polso, « Dimme che cazzo sta a succede, Aurelià ».</p><p>L’uomo si passò una mano sul viso e si massaggiò la fronte, poi fece un respiro profondo e decise di sputare fuori tutto quello che pensava, tutto quello che non gli aveva voluto dire ma che lo aveva spinto quel giorno a finire in quella situazione imbarazzante ed un po’ violenta.</p><p> </p><p>« Io nun te odio, Spadì » rispose secco mentre con un movimento del polso scostò via la mano del ragazzo, « nun te potrei mai odià, o’ sai pure tu ».</p><p>Spadino scattò improvvisamente a sedere, quasi facendo cadere Aureliano che ancora gli era seduto a cavalcioni sullo stomaco.</p><p>« Allora me spieghi cosa cazzo te prende?! Eh? » gli gridò improvvisamente contro, « Me spieghi perché cazzo dici di nun odiarme ma poi me riempi di minacce ed insulti?! Me dici perché me volevi menà solo pe’ na cazzo de telefonata?! ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino aveva ragione ad essere incazzato, pensò Aureliano guardandolo dritto negli occhi, nemmeno lui stesso sapeva spiegarsi il suo comportamento a volte.</p><p>Forse la sua costante insicurezza e gelosia era dovuta al fatto che credendo con un padre come il suo viveva con il costante terrore che tutti nella sua vita ad un certo punto lo potessero abbandonare…</p><p>Forse perché l’idea che Spadino lo potesse lasciare per qualcun altro lo avrebbe letteralmente potuto uccidere.</p><p> </p><p>« Perché me piaci, Spadì, ecco perché! » gli gridò Aureliano ad un tratto, « Me piaci, cazzo! ».</p><p>Ad un tratto calò un silenzio tombale nella stanza.</p><p>Spadino era rimasto pietrificato, lo guardava con occhi sgranati e confusi.</p><p>Quel silenzio agghiacciante sembrò durare secoli, colmato solo dal suono di un cane nel vicinato che abbaiava in lontananza e qualcosa che sembrò il ronzare del frigo in cucina.</p><p>Aureliano deglutì e trovò il coraggio di andare avanti.</p><p> </p><p>« Provo qualcosa pe’ te, e non so cosa cazzo sia » continuò ad un tratto,</p><p>« Ma me sta a fa impazzì, Spadì…ed io nun ce la faccio più ».</p><p>Il ragazzo provò in tutti i modi a dire qualcosa, ma il suo corpo era come bloccato, non riusciva neanche più a sbattere gli occhi.</p><p>Aureliano capì che oramai aveva detto troppo per potersi tirare indietro, l’unica soluzione era andare avanti e dire tutto quello che lo turbava, poi se ne sarebbe andato…</p><p> </p><p>« Ed ogni cazzo de volta che torno a casa mia passo le notti insonne perché la paura che un giorno Samurai te possa trovà e te possa ammazzà me sta a magnà vivo! » gridò puntandogli un dito contro,</p><p>« E se un giorno dovesse mai succede io voglio esserce, voglio stare là a proteggerte, voglio essere io a’ salvezza tua! ».</p><p>Spadino notò come gli occhi di Aureliano si stavano facendo lucidi mentre gridava, ma non ebbe il coraggio di fermarlo.</p><p> </p><p>« Ed io…io ce sto male quando vedo che tu nun cerchi protezione da me ma da qualcun’altro…cazzo se sto male…» la sua voce smise di suonare come un rimprovero, adesso suonava debole come una preghiera, come se lo stesse implorando di amarlo.</p><p>« Aurelià » Spadino fece per allungare una mano ed accarezzargli il viso ma l’uomo indietreggiò di colpo.</p><p> </p><p>« Ma io ce provo a nun innamorarme de te…ce sto a provà sul serio » continuò l’altro guardandolo dritto negli occhi, una lacrima sottile gli rigò il viso, « Ma nun ce riesco…nun riesco a chiude gli occhi e a nun vedé te…nun riesco a nun pensarte…».</p><p>Aureliano si passò una mano sul viso con poca delicatezza ed in meno di un secondo si era già alzato dal divano ed era già diretto verso la porta di casa.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino non fece neanche in tempo a realizzare quello che era appena successo, si alzò dal divano barcollando e quasi cadde a terra.</p><p>« Cazzo » ringhiò tirandosi su i pantaloni della tuta che ancora aveva slacciati attorno ai fianchi, « Aurelià, aspetta! » gridò vedendolo uscire.</p><p>Arrivò alla porta e stranamente la trovò aperta, Aureliano non l’aveva chiuso dentro a chiave come l’ultima volta.</p><p> </p><p>Quando si sporse fuori sul pianerottolo vide Aureliano entrare in   ascensore, « Te lascio le chiavi, Spadì » gli fece lui da lontano, « Fa quel cazzo che te pare, fa entrá chi cazzo vuoi…ma statte sempre attento » dopodiché sparì.</p><p>Spadino raggiunse l’ascensore quando ormai le porte si erano chiuse, dannazione!</p><p> </p><p>« Ugh cazzo! » gridò lui sbattendo un pugno contro la gabbia ormai vuota dell’ascensore, « Cazzo! » gridò facendo risuonare la sua voce per tutto il pianerottolo, sicuramente si era sentito in tutto il palazzo…</p><p>Spadino pensò subito di prendere le scale alle sue spalle e di raggiungere Aureliano prima che fosse troppo tardi…ma il terrore di uscire di casa lo bloccò.</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva che sicuramente uno degli uomini di Samurai lo attendeva all’uscita del palazzo, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a mettere il naso fuori casa senza farsi uccidere.</p><p>Spadino sentì la vista appannarsi, presto una lacrima gli rigò la guancia sinistra.</p><p>« Ughh…merda » bisbigliò battendo la fronte contro le porte chiuse dell’ascensore, « Perché fai così, Aurelià? ».</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Torna a casa...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qui la storia prende una piega un po’ drastica...ma dopotutto la suburra è la suburra e quando un boss criminale ordina qualcosa allora è così che deve andare :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dannazione al mio carattere dark e drammatico, non riesco a fare a meno di scrivere fanficts che non prendano improvvisamente una piega triste o micidiale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spadino passò gli ultimi giorni a seguire vivendoli molto peggio di quelli precedenti.</p><p>Ogni tanto usciva piano sul pianerottolo e se ne stava seduto davanti alle porte dell’ascensore, sperando ancora che un giorno magari Aureliano potesse tornare…ma non fu così.</p><p>Passò una settimana ed il ragazzo iniziò a pensare che avrebbe fatto meglio a perdere le speranze.</p><p>Perché se ne era andato? Perché non tornava più? Era davvero così incazzato con lui?</p><p> </p><p>Dannazione, con il telefono fisso di casa non lo avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno chiamare, la linea in quel palazzo di merda era interrotta.</p><p>Più il tempo passava e più la sua ansia cresceva insormontabile nella sua testa.</p><p>Non dormiva neanche più, era troppo preso a pensare a lui, poi la mattina si alzava dal letto e faceva il solito giro dal salotto, fuori sul pianterottolo vicino all’ascensore per poi passare i pomeriggi sul balcone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adesso però se ne stava al buio, sdraiato sul suo letto e con lo sguardo dillo sul soffitto, rifletteva…</p><p>Come cazzo aveva fatto a ridursi così, pensò mentre si accendeva un’altra sigaretta, come aveva fatto a ridursi al limite in così poco tempo solo per una cazzo di minaccia di morte da un vecchio stronzo.</p><p>Fino a qualche mese prima viveva come il re della sua famiglia e comandava lui, in realtà odiava la sua famiglia ma almeno le ricchezze e lo sfarzo che gli piacevano non mancavano mai…</p><p> </p><p>Ma adesso, chiuso in una topaia agli estremi confini di Roma, Spadino non era più nessuno, non valeva più niente.</p><p>Aureliano era il suo unico contatto con il mondo esterno, lui era stato il primo ad ordinargli di vivere lì perché sarebbe stato il posto più sicuro dove stare finché l’obbiettivo di Samurai non fosse cambiato.</p><p>Eppure non voleva più dargli retta, non ci voleva più stare il quell’abitacolo…non ne aveva più le forze.</p><p>Sinceramente non gliene fregava più niente se fosse uscito e se uno degli uomini di Samurai lo avesse ucciso all’istante, sarebbe stata una morte molto più valorosa piuttosto che una squallida fine in quel palazzo di merda.</p><p> </p><p>La sua stanza puzzava di fumo, le pareti, le tende e le lenzuola si impregnavano di quell’odore e quando il ragazzo ci stava dentro troppo a lungo gli veniva quasi mal di testa.</p><p>Forse era perché non apriva la finestra da settimane ma poco gli importava.</p><p>Spadino lasciò casualmente cadere la cenere sul pavimento e nel frattempo pensava a cosa fare.</p><p>Le opzioni erano poche, una di quelle sarebbe stata trovare le palle di uscire di casa e farsi finalmente uccidere…oppure la seconda sarebbe stata quella di aspettare Aureliano davanti alla porta di casa nello stesso modo con cui un cane aspetta il proprio padrone.</p><p>Fanculo, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe risolto la questione da solo una volta per tutte, sarebbe uscito ed avrebbe ammazzato lui stesso chiunque avesse provato a farlo fuori.</p><p>Tanto ormai non gli importava più niente se fosse morto, nessuno avrebbe più pianto la sua scomparsa, nemmeno Aureliano.</p><p>Quell’uomo non sarebbe nemmeno più tornato a controllare come stava e lui doveva farsene una ragione, pensò mentre si alzava dal letto e si dirigeva verso la porta all’entrata.</p><p>Spense anche questa volta la sigaretta contro il muro, tanto quel’abitacolo di merda neanche gli piaceva.</p><p> </p><p>Percorse il corridoio e fece per avvicinarsi alla porta quando ad un tratto non sentì il telefono fisso squillare dalla cucina.</p><p>Il ragazzo si bloccò al centro del corridoio con il cuore in gola.</p><p>Il telefono fisso che squillava…ma come cazzo era possibile? Non era possibile telefonare quel numero o raggiungerlo in qualsiasi altro modo se non manomettendo la linea telefonica.</p><p>Quello squillo intermittente lo portò a riflettere che molto probabilmente non si trattava di Aureliano, se gli avesse voluto parlare non avrebbe utilizzato il telefono…lo sarebbe venuto a vedere di persona, altrimenti qualcuno avrebbe potuto intercettare le loro chiamate.</p><p> </p><p>Ma se non era Aureliano allora chi cazzo….</p><p>Spadino entrò in cucina, alzò la cornetta e con insicurezza se la portò all’orecchio.</p><p>« Pronto » fece sforzandosi di non far suonare la sua voce troppo scossa o nervosa.</p><p>Attese in silenzio una risposta dall’altra parte della cornetta e nel frattempo guardò il cielo fuori dal balcone che si scuriva, le macchine in lontananza che brillavano come puntini, notò persino una falena battere con costanza contro la lampadina attaccata al soffitto.</p><p> </p><p>« Anacleti » una voce maschile dall’altra parte della cornetta lo fece sobbalzare per lo spavento improvviso.</p><p>Ma dopo lo spavento seguì subito il momento della realizzazione, quella voce di merda l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, il volto dell’uomo gli era già anche fin troppo familiare.</p><p>Era Samurai.</p><p> </p><p>Spadinò respirò a pieni polmoni, le narici gli si dilatarono e il sangue prese a pompargli più velocemente nelle vene.</p><p>« Che cazzo vuoi » rispose secco.</p><p>Doveva rimanere serio, non aveva scelta, se avesse provato a fare una voce troppo da duro sarebbe stato fin troppo ovvio che in realtà aveva paura.</p><p>« Tu lo sai cosa voglio » gli rispose tranquillo l’altro con una voce talmente serena che fece entrare il ragazzo in panico ancora di più,</p><p>« Le terre tue, la tua proprietà, tutti i tuoi averi…dopotutto sei tu il re, o sbaglio? ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino ascoltava con occhi sgranati e sguardo fisso nel vuoto, respirava a fatica, rifletteva e nel frattempo la paura e la rabbia lo mangiavano vivo.</p><p>« Mi manca solo il regno tuo, le terre di quell’altro ormai già mi appartengono…ed in realtà non vedo nemmeno l’ora di levarmelo dal cazzo na volta per tutte ».</p><p>Spadino si guardò attorno con occhi scattanti, improvvisamente attento.</p><p>« Aureliano » fece improvvisamente il ragazzo con un filo di voce,</p><p>« Che cazzo gli hai fatto?! ».</p><p>« Calmate, ragazzì » rispose subito Samurai senza scomporsi minimamente, « Al fidanzatino tuo non gli abbiamo ancora fatto niente…per adesso ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore, poi si voltò di scatto verso il tavolo della cucina alle sue spalle e con un colpo secco rovesciò a terra un paio di bicchieri ed una bottiglia di vetro.</p><p>Ci fu un suono sordo di vetri che andavano in frantumi ma lui non reagì minimamente, rimase con lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo ormai vuoto.</p><p>« Dimme cosa cazzo vuoi dalla vita mia » sibilò a denti stretti con una smorfia che poteva sembrare un sorriso ma che in realtà era solo un’espressione che faceva sempre con la bocca quand’era veramente incazzato.</p><p> </p><p>« Voglio che tu sparisca Spadì, ti voglio vedere morto » continuò Samurai impassibile, « Non mi interessa come hai intenzione di farlo, ma devi ucciderti ».</p><p>Non ci fu risposta da perte del ragazzo quindi l’uomo decise di continuare.</p><p>« I miei uomini ti stanno tenendo d’occhio da quasi un mese ormai. Sanno dove vivi, con chi parli… sanno persino tutte le porcate che tu e Aureliano ve dite tra di voi…mi fate schifo ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino sentì il cuore scoppiargli nel petto dalla paura, girò il viso di lato e guardò il balcone con occhi diversi, là fuori poteva benissimo esserci chiunque ad ascoltarlo o a guardarlo. Era fottuto.</p><p>« E se non fosse per quelle sentinelle che Aureliano ha piazzato là intorno a farti la guardia a quest’ora i miei uomini t’avrebbero già fatto a pezzi, ma ciò non è stato più possibile…per questo ho deciso di scendere a patti con te per trovare una soluzione logica una volta per tutte ».</p><p> </p><p>Il ragazzo scosse la testa lentamente, « Tu nun m’hai proprio capito… io non scendo a patti con te manco per r’cazzo » rispose con tono snervato, « Io nun sparisco, nun m’uccido…e tu nun me dici che cazzo devo fare!! ».</p><p>Samurai fece un sospiro stanco dall’altra parte della cornetta, poi seguì un corto silenzio che a Spadino sembrò quasi durare un’eternità.</p><p>« No, forse sei tu quello che non m’ha capito…se non decidi di ucciderti noi ad Aureliano gli tagliamo la gola e lo buttiamo a mare ».</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>Passarono un paio di minuti di silenzio in cui Samurai non sentì più risposta dall’altra parte della cornetta, per un attimo pensò persino che si fosse persa la linea, invece…</p><p>Spadino nel frattempo era rimasto come bloccato, chiuse lentamente gli occhi e deglutì a fatica.</p><p>Il mondo gli stava crollando addosso, la terra gli si stava sgretolando sotto i piedi e lui non aveva potere, non poteva fare assoultamente più un cazzo.</p><p>Si sentiva male, come se un forte mal di testa lo avesse improvvisamente colpito e non lo avesse più voluto lasciare.</p><p> </p><p>Riaprì gli occhi e realizzò di averli colmi di lacrime, sentiva un nodo alla gola e non riusciva nemmeno più a parlare.</p><p>« C-cosa…» riprese Spadino dopo qualche minuto « Cosa volete c-che faccia? ».</p><p>Samurai sorrise serenamente, « È semplicissimo Spadì, te devi ammazzà. Se lo fai noi in cambio lasciamo stare Aureliano, semplice no? ».</p><p>Spadino strizzò gli occhi ed una lacrima gli corse velocemente lungo la guancia destra, un ricordo fisso ed orrificante di Lele gli ripercorse la mente e per poco non gli scappò un singhiozzo dalla bocca.</p><p> </p><p>« Anacleti » lo richiamò Samurai dopo quasi quattro minuti di silenzio, « Ci sei? Hai capito? ».</p><p>« I-io…come cazzo faccio? » domandò Spadino passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, c’erano così troppe emozioni che lo stavano assalendo tutte assieme che ormai non riusciva nemmeno più a formulare ciò che gli veniva detto.</p><p>E adesso cosa avrebbe fatto? E se non ci fosse riuscito? E se avessero davvero fatto fuori Aureliano?</p><p>Cazzo…</p><p> </p><p>« Non m’importa come lo farai, basta che ci riesci » fece Samurai secco, « Ti do ventiquattro ore per suicidarti, Anacleti…altrimenti sai già che fine fa l’amante tuo…scegli, o tu o lui ».</p><p>Detto questo Samurai riattaccò e tutto tornò silenzioso.</p><p>Spadino si portò una mano al viso e si tappò la bocca mentre un secondo singhiozzo, questa volta più forte, lo percorse in tutto il corpo e gli esplose fuori dalla gola.</p><p>Aveva la vista appannata, le guance rigate di lacrime, non sapeva più cosa cazzo fare…era solo un ragazzo, la sua vita non sarebbe dovuta essere così complicata.</p><p>Ripensò a Lele e gli sembrò quasi di rivivere quel momento come se fosse stato solo un paio di giorni fa.</p><p> </p><p>E ora cosa cazzo doveva fare? Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Aureliano? Assicurarsi che stesse bene? Avvisarlo che Samurai pianificava di farlo fuori nel caso avesse fallito? Cazzo cazzo cazzo……</p><p>« Cazzo! » strillò ad un tratto Spadino sollevando il tavolo con entrambe le mani e ribaltandolo a terra, « Cazzo!!! ».</p><p>Il ragazzo gridò contro il muro con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, poi smise e di colpo si accasciò a terra coprendosi il viso con le mani.</p><p>Scoppiò a piangere, gli succedeva sempre ma era naturale quando non sapeva più cosa fare.</p><p> </p><p>Era finita, questa volta non c’era più via di scampo.</p><p>Si pentì di essere entrato in affari con quel vecchio stronzo sin dal primo giorno, si pentì di essere il figlio di un’importante famiglia ma specialmente si pentì di essersi innamorato.</p><p>L’unica persona al mondo in grado di farlo sentire vivo adesso era in grave pericolo e tutto questo solo per colpa sua.</p><p>Il panico stava avendo la meglio su di lui, ed ora? Quale cazzo sarebbe stata la prossima mossa?!</p><p>Il solo pensiero che qualche stronzo potesse fargli del male lo avrebbe potuto uccidere.</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbero potuto levargli tutto, la casa, i soldi, tutte quelle inutili macchine costose che gli appartenevano…ma non Aureliano, lui gli apparteneva veramente.</p><p>Aureliano non se lo era comprato con i soldi, se lo era guadagnato, era quasi morto per stare con lui, ed adesso sarebbe stato disposto a rifarlo. Se morire serviva a tenerlo in vita allora cazzo se lo avrebbe fatto, per lui lo avrebbe potuto fare anche mille volte.</p><p>Piano piano i minuti passarono ed il ragazzo cominciò a calmarsi, i singhiozzi smisero di percorrerlo in tutto il corpo con dei violenti spasmi ma le mani e le spalle ancora gli tremavano per la paura.</p><p> </p><p>Ripensò a l’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto Aureliano prima di sparire settimane fa…</p><p>“Voglio esserce quando succede, voglio essere là a proteggerte, perché voglio esse io la salvezza tua”.</p><p>Ma in questo caso le cose erano lievemente opposte, al momento era Spadino quello che avrebbe dovuto salvarlo da morte certa, era lui quello che doveva proteggerlo…</p><p>Il ragazzo si domandò se in quel momento Aureliano lo pensava ancora, se ancora si preoccupava per lui…oppure se ne era dimenticato?</p><p> </p><p>Dopotutto due settimane e mezzo di assenza dovevano pur significare qualcosa…</p><p>Forse se ne era veramente dimenticato di lui? Forse non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto?</p><p>Spadino si asciugò il viso bagnato ed accaldato mentre cercava di calmarsi, stava ancora seduto sul lurido pavimento freddo della cucina…</p><p>Presto realizzò che non gliene fregava più un cazzo del posto in cui si trovava, della scadente tana per topi in cui viveva, del quartierino malfamato fuori Roma in cui era situato…quando c’era Aureliano tutti quei pessimi dettagli sparivano.</p><p> </p><p>In realtà quando c’era Aureliano con lui qualsiasi stanza gli sarebbe sembrata la migliore del mondo…lui portava il calore, la sicurezza, la felicità.</p><p>Spadino si sentì di nuovo sul punto di scoppiare in un attacco di panico ma si trattenne, poggiò una mano al muro che aveva alle spalle e debolmente si rialzò da terra.</p><p>Ed adesso? Cosa avrebbe fatto?</p><p>Aveva sole ventiquattro ore per pensare ad un piano, cosa cazzo si sarebbe dovuto inventare?</p><p> </p><p>Le opzioni erano due, ed anche molto semplici: La prima sarebbe stata il suicidio per salvare la vita del solo uomo che avesse mai amato in vita sua…la seconda sarebbe stata ignorare gli avvertimenti di Samurai per poi far ammazzare Aureliano ed infine venire lui stesso ucciso da quel vecchio stronzo.</p><p>Spadino posò gli occhi sul telefono fisso in cucina e pensò…e se lo avesse chiamato per avvertirlo? Per dirgli che doveva ritornare a casa al più presto? Che se non fosse tornato lui si sarebbe sicuramente….</p><p> </p><p>Il ragazzo afferrò la cornetta e compose il numero con riluttanza, poi se lo portò lentamente all’orecchio ed attese per una risposta, nel frattempo sostenendosi con un braccio poggiato contro il muro davanti a lui per non svenire un’altra volta.</p><p>Silenzio. Ricompose il numero. Un’altra volta silenzio.</p><p>Cazzo…ed ora?</p><p>Aureliano non gli rispose neanche dopo la settima chiamata di fila…c’era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava…</p><p> </p><p>Forse non era disponibile, forse non lo aveva sentito…o forse non gliene fregava più un cazzo di lui.</p><p>Comprensibile…dopo tutto quello che era successo nemmeno Spadino si sarebbe perdonato.</p><p>Rimpianse di aver fatto il coglione quel giorno e di aver provato a chiamare chiunque al posto di chiamare lui.</p><p>Il ragazzo decise infine di premere il tasto con l’asterisco con l’intenzione di lasciare un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica, forse era la cosa migliore da fare.</p><p> </p><p>Fece un grosso respiro prima di aprire la bocca per parlare.</p><p>« Hey Aurelià » fece debolmente una volta avviata la registrazione,</p><p> « So io, Albé…» il ragazzo si sforzò di suonare sereno ma sentì subito la voce morirgli in gola e dovette attendere un attimo prima di riprendere.</p><p>« Senti…lo so che t’ho fatto incazzare e che forse nun me voi più rivedé, e mi dispiace…» cazzo se adesso gli stava tremando la voce, Spadino si schiarì la gola e si sforzò di non piangere, « Ma adesso c’ho davvero bisogno de te…ti prego…torna a casa, per favore Aurelià…».</p><p>Le ultime parole le aveva dette quasi in un bisbiglio, poi chiuse di colpo il telefono.</p><p> </p><p>Si passò nervosamente il braccio sul viso, asciugandosi gli occhi.</p><p>Provava pena per sé stesso, come cazzo aveva fatto a ridursi in quel modo?</p><p>Non sarebbe stato meglio se fosse morto a casa sua? Ucciso da Samurai ma almeno in modo valoroso e non in una stanzetta di merda come un disperato?</p><p>Odiò a morte il fatto che quella registrazione lo aveva fatto sembrare come un povero ragazzino disperato e perso in cerca di qualcuno di più forte che potesse proteggerlo…</p><p> </p><p>Ma in fin dei conti Aureliano aveva ragione quando glielo aveva detto l’ultima volta che si erano visti, lui era solo un ragazzino…da solo non sarebbe riuscito a fare niente, senza Aureliano lui non sarebbe mai riuscito nemmeno a difendersi.</p><p>Detestava essere così indifeso, incapace di reagire, di fare qualcosa per poter proteggere le persone che amava o anche solo sé stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Per il momento avrebbe aspettato che ad Aureliano arrivasse il messaggio e che lo richiamasse il prima possibile.</p><p>O meglio ancora, che venisse di persona a trovarlo e a rassicurarlo.</p><p>Lo voleva vedere in faccia dopo settimane di assenza, voleva risentire la sua voce, il suo odore, e magari stringerlo tra le braccia…anche solo per un istante…</p><p>Non gli importava se avrebbero litigato un’altra volta o se si sarebbero di nuovo lanciati insulti e battute di cattivo gusto tra di loro, lui lo amava e le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.</p><p> </p><p>Si trascinò fino al divano al centro del piccolo salotto e ci si sdraiò sopra, lo stesso divano dove molte settimane prima avevano litigato, avevano gridato…ed erano finiti per scopare.</p><p>Gli sembrava quasi di poter risentire il suo profumo impregnato sul tessuto del divano, era così dannatamente buono.</p><p>“Ti prego ritorna” continuava a pensare chiudendo gli occhi e stringendosi le spalle “ti prego”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solo io e te</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questo è probabilmente il capitolo più lungo, triste e pieno di feels di tutta la fanfict.<br/>Spadino sarebbe disposto a fare di tutto per salvare Aureliano, e viceversa...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooooooo!<br/>Allora lo so che non postavo un nuovo capitolo di questa fic da tipo 3 mesi ma...ADESSO È QUI.<br/>Godetevelo, piangete (perché ce sarà da piangere) e non preoccupatevi perché tra poco posterò l’ultima parte di questa fic e ve prometto che sarà meno dolorosa di questa :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aureliano guidava tenendo il volante con una mano e con l’avambraccio penzolante fuori dal finestrino.</p><p>Gli occhiali dalle lenti scure gli coprivano gli occhi nel tentativo di nascondere ogni sua emozione, in un modo o nell’altro erano sempre in grado di farlo sembrare più duro e serio.</p><p>Ma nonostante la sua aria apparentemente tranquilla e serena, Aureliano guidava a gran velocità in mezzo al traffico di Roma e la sua mano era stretta così forte attorno al volante che le sue nocche erano diventate bianche.</p><p>Il suo cellulare era ancora buttato sul sedile del passeggero al suo fianco, ed il messaggio di Spadino da poco aperto ancora brillava sullo schermo acceso.</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a sentire il messaggio che si era già fiondato in macchina per raggiungerlo.</p><p>Si detestava per questo, doveva essere forte, rimanere impassibile e privo di sentimenti…eppure qualcosa in lui lo rendeva così dannatamente preoccupato, era come un istinto.</p><p>Non aveva idea del perché Spadino gli avesse mandato un messaggio simile, non aveva specificato nulla, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse stata lui voleva esserci. Sempre.</p><p>“Ti prego…torna a casa” rimbombava ancora nella sua testa, la voce di Spadino sembrava così spaventata ed indifesa che più ci pensava e più stava male.</p><p>Non avrebbe lasciato che succedesse la stessa cosa che era successa con Livia, questa volta sarebbe stato diverso, questa volta lui ci sarebbe stato per lui. Sarebbe stato lì a proteggerlo.</p><p> </p><p>In tanto più il traffico aumentava e più  il bisogno di telefonarlo si faceva sentire.</p><p>Voleva essere sicuro al cento per cento che non fosse nulla di grave, nulla di pericoloso, che lui stesse bene e che lo avrebbe aspettato a casa finché non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo.</p><p>Avrebbero potuto rintracciare le loro chiamate, la linea la utilizzavano soltanto per cose come “compra le sigarette” oppure “viengo tra dieci minuti a casa”.</p><p>Chiunque sarebbe riuscito a risalire a loro e a capire che ci fossero impicci ben più grandi ed illegali in quel momento…ma ad Aureliano quasi non importava più.</p><p>Capendo che ci sarebbero voluti almeno dieci minuti in più per riuscire ad uscire da quella merdosa strada intasata di macchine, l’uomo decise di prendere il cellulare dal sedile del passeggero e compose il numero tutto d’un fiato.</p><p>Attese…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nel frattempo Spadino era rimasto rannicchiato sul divano, stretto così forte contro sé stesso che per un attimo quasi pregò di poter sparire.</p><p>Aveva provato a convincersi che tutto questo fosse soltanto un incubo, un brutto sogno dovuto a tutte le cose negative che stava passando al momento…</p><p>Ma più il ragazzo chiudeva gli occhi e più sentiva di essere nella realtà.</p><p>Il tempo scorreva e le ore passavano, e Samurai attendeva.</p><p>Si sentiva violato, osservato, l’ansia e la paura lo stavano lentamente mangiando vivo.</p><p> </p><p>D’un tratto lo squillo del telefono fisso lo fece sobbalzare, quasi facendolo cadere dal divano.</p><p>Era Samurai? Cosa cazzo voleva? Perché chiamava ancora? Perché cazzo non lo voleva lasciare in pace?</p><p>Il ragazzo si avvicinò piano, sollevò la cornetta in modo titubante e se la portò all’orecchio.</p><p>« P-pronto » gli uscì dalla gola con una fatica impensabile.</p><p>« Albé! » la voce familiare dall’altro lato lo fece quasi scoppiare a piangere.</p><p> </p><p>« A-Aurelià! » Il ragazzo fece con voce tremante, un mezzo sorriso stupido e disperato si dipinse sul suo viso, gli sembrava di non risentire la sua voce da anni.</p><p>« Albé dimme che cazzo sta a succede! T’hanno fatto del male? T’hanno-...».</p><p>« Aurelià, te prego ascoltame » lo interruppe subito l’altro, « N-noi nun possiamo parlà qua…gli uomini de Samurai, loro sentono le nostre chiamate…».</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu per un attimo un silenzio di riflessione, i clacson distanti delle altre macchine nel traffico quasi si sentivano dall’altra parte della cornetta.</p><p>« Albé » fece di nuovo l’altro, « Nun avé paura...».</p><p>Spadino deglutì e si sentì un nodo farsi sempre più stretto in gola.</p><p>« Promettime che nun te muoverai da lì » continuò Aureliano, « Ce penso io a sta cosa ».</p><p>Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e sentì una lacrima rovente rigargli la guancia sinistra, « Te lo prometto ».</p><p>Poi seguì il silenzio totale. Aveva riattaccato.</p><p>Avevano sicuramente sentito quella chiamata, Spadino sudava freddo all’idea che da un momento all’altro avrebbero abbattuto la debole porta all’entrata e sarebbero venuti ad accoltellarlo.</p><p> </p><p>I secondi, i minuti, le ore passavano.</p><p>E di notizie di Aureliano o Samurai non se ne sentirono più per un po’.</p><p>Spadino guardava l’orologio appeso in cucina con ossessività, girava nervoso per casa nella speranza che da un momento all’altro avrebbe visto Aureliano varcare la soglia della porta, ma ciò non successe.</p><p>Però riusciva comunque ad immaginarsi la scena alla perfezione, non gli avrebbe nemmeno lasciato il tempo di entrare in casa che gli sarebbe subito saltato al collo e sarebbero entrambi caduti a terra, lo avrebbe abbracciato più forte di quanto avesse mai fatto in vita sua e si sarebbero scusati per tutte le cazzate che avevano commesso, si sarebbero perdonati e sarebbero tornati assieme come da sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Tutte cazzate, pensava scuotendo la testa, stava solo divagando troppo con i pensieri.</p><p>Col passare delle ore Spadino era finito per chiudere tutte le tapparelle e finestre e serrare le porte di tutte le camere, il terrore lo stava divorando vivo.</p><p>Se lo sentiva, gli uomini di Samurai lo avevano già nel mirino, dovevano solamente sparare.</p><p>Si domandava costantemente quando sarebbe stata la prossima telefonata, voleva sapere là fuori come stava andando, se Aureliano stava bene, se era tutto finalmente finito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nel frattempo Aureliano aveva cambiato completamente rotta.</p><p>Aveva svoltato con la macchina ed al posto di andare dritto verso la palazzina aveva deciso di fermarsi in un vicolo poco distante.</p><p>Durante il tragitto aveva realizzato che qualcuno lo avrebbe potuto seguire non appena si fosse aperto il cancello o peggio…avrebbe potuto tendergli un agguato ed ucciderlo.</p><p>Si fermò in un angolo malfamato del quartiere parcheggiando con noncuranza, aveva un paio di telefonate da fare.</p><p> </p><p>Compose velocemente il numero di una delle sue sentinelle piazzate attorno all’edificio ed attese ansiosamente al telefono, nessuna risposta. Cazzo, lo avevano sicuramente fatto fuori.</p><p>Al terzo numero di telefono che compose finalmente rispose uno dei suoi uomini, probabilmente l’unico ancora vivo.</p><p>« Aurelià » si sentì una voce roca e scaltra dall’altro lato.</p><p>« N’do stai? che cazzo è successo? » tagliò corto e diretto l’altro.</p><p>« So gli uomini de Samurai! Stanno ovunque, Aurelià! Siamo in troppi pochi pe difenderce, così nun ce la faremo così  ».</p><p>Aureliano allungò una mano e prese la pistola che teneva nel porta oggetti, infilandosela velocemente nella tasca interna della giacca.</p><p> </p><p>« Dove sta Samurai? » chiese freddo mentre usciva dalla macchina.</p><p>« O’ stronzo s’è rintanato co l’amico suo a pochi isolati da quà. Sta parcheggiato tra r’secondo e terzo palazzo sulla destra, cerca bene che sicuramente sarà in qualche vicoletto de merda ».</p><p>Aureliano tirò su col naso mentre si dirigeva giusto in quella direzione, « Tenete gli stronzi lontani dall’abitazione che a Samurai ce penso io » disse secco prima di chiudere la chiamata.</p><p>Camminò per un tratto di strada della quartiere e subito realizzò quanto fosse malfamato, disperso e pericoloso quel tragitto.</p><p> </p><p>Purtroppo non aveva avuto altra scelta, quando aveva comprato quel piccolo appartamento aveva solamente pensato a fare in modo che fosse difficile da trovare ed il più lontano possibile da Roma…</p><p>Ma a quanto pareva era stato tutto inutile cercare di nascondere Alberto in quella palazzina, Samurai sembrava sempre sapere tutto di tutti.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano si fermò non appena vide un grosso vicolo buio con due uomini a fare la guardia di fronte, non era complicato capire per chi stessero sorvegliando.</p><p>Sarebbe stato semplice, era abituato a coglioni simili bravi solo a fare i cani da guardia, e dopotutto di stronzi ne aveva già ammazzati a milioni.</p><p>Ci fu una sparatoria e per poco non lo beccarono ad una gamba, ma dopo neanche dieci minuti era riuscito a liberare l’entrata e stava già camminando trionfante lungo il vicolo buio.</p><p>La polizia da quelle parti era praticamente inesistente e nessuno l’avrebbe mai chiamata lo stesso, chiunque vivesse lì vicino era troppo un criminale per poter chiamare le forze dell’ordine.</p><p> </p><p>Più andava avanti e più il vicolo diventava buio pesto, così scuro che quando ad un tratto sentì un uomo alle sue spalle immobilizzarlo e  puntargli un coltello alla gola neanche lo aveva sentito arrivare.</p><p>I due fari di una macchina si accesero improvvisamente difronte a lui, illuminando il vicolo scuro con l’esplosione di un bagliore bianco che acciecò Aureliano per qualche istante, stordendolo del tutto.</p><p>L’uomo riaprì debolmente gli occhi e realizzò subito di essere veramente finito dritto nella trappola di Samurai come un coglione, proprio come una falena attratta dalla luce.</p><p> </p><p>Non si ribellò a quell’attacco perché la lama che aveva puntata al collo era così stretta che un minimo taglio lo avrebbe ucciso.</p><p>Non si ribellò nemmeno quando si accorse che la figura maschile seduta sul cofano della macchina difronte a lui era Samurai stesso, che lo guardava con una faccia disgustosamente divertita.</p><p>« Adami » fece lui alzandosi dal cofano della macchina e camminandogli in contro, « Vedo che alla fine ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare ».</p><p> </p><p>« Dì a questo coglione de merda alle mie spalle de levarse subito de dosso prima che va a finì male » sbuffò Aureliano sentendo la presa dell’uomo di Samurai farsi sempre più stretta attorno al coltello che teneva saldamente puntato al suo collo.</p><p>Samurai fece una mezza risata stanca, « Sempre così volgare, Adami…certo che quelli della vostra famiglia non cambiano mai, eh? Bestie selvagge siete e bestie selvagge rimarrete ».</p><p>Aureliano sentì qualcosa di acido bruciargli nello stomaco, nel fegato, su per la gola, era un odio tale che sarebbe stato capace di bruciare qualsiasi cosa.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano provò a fare un piccolo movimento, uno strattone per liberarsi da quella presa ferrea…ma l’uomo alle sue spalle lo tenne ancora più stretto di prima.</p><p>« E vedi de starte bono che sennò ce metto du secondi a sgozzarte come n’cane » gli bisbigliò all’orecchio con una voce lurida e malata da dietro le sue spalle.</p><p>« Ad ogni modo » riprese pacatamente Samurai mentre si metteva una mano in tasca e ne tirava fuori un telefonino, « Penso tu sia al corrente dell’accordo che c’è stato tra me e lo zingaro, giusto? ».</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano deglutì e lo guardò mentre componeva un numero di telefono sulla piccola tastiera con il pollice.</p><p>No, non sapeva di preciso qual’era il loro accordo, Spadino non glielo aveva mai spiegato del tutto.</p><p>Sapeva che il ragazzo era rinchiuso in casa, spaventato ed in disperato bisogno del suo aiuto ed adesso non desiderava altro che essere lì con lui e proteggerlo.</p><p> </p><p>« Non so de che cazzo stai a parlà » commentò Aureliano cercando di sembrare il meno spaventato simile.</p><p>« Ah no? » fece l’uomo difronte a lui mentre attendeva una risposta dall’altro lato del telefono, « E mo vedrai ».</p><p>L’adami deglutì con difficoltà, non voleva ammetterlo ma aveva il cuore a mille e stava già sudando freddo.</p><p>Doveva al più presto trovare il momento giusto per afferrare la pistola e sparare lo stronzo alle sue spalle, e dopo a quel vecchio figlio di puttana che aveva davanti.</p><p> </p><p>Ad un tratto Samurai smise di comporre il numero e cliccò un tasto sulla destra che mise in viva voce la chiamata, attese finché non si sentì una risposta.</p><p>« Pronto? » rispose debolmente la voce di Spadino dall’altro lato del telefono, rimbombando in tutto il vicolo.</p><p>Aureliano aveva gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca serrata, il fiato gli stava venendo a mancare.</p><p>« Anacleti » fece Samurai rivolto al telefono ma tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Aureliano mentre parlava, « So io, Samurai ».</p><p>Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui non si sentì più nulla uscire dal telefono, poi Samurai riprese: « Senti Anacleti, il tempo e finito…allora, che famo? T’ammazzi tu o t’ammazzamo noi? ».</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano chiuse lentamente gli occhi a quelle parole, non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di sostenere il modo in cui Samurai lo guardava divertito mentre parlava al telefono con Spadino.</p><p>Nemmeno sta volta si sentì una risposta, e tutti e tre gli uomini presenti erano sicuri al cento per cento che Spadino stesse piangendo in quel momento.</p><p>« Ascolta Anacleti » riprese l’uomo mentre si avvicinava lentamente ad Aureliano, « Io non ho tutta la giornata, o’ sai pure tu quanto io odi sprecare tempo inutile…».</p><p> </p><p>Si sentì un lieve gemito dall’altro lato del telefono, Aureliano aveva il cuore in gola e le mani serrate a pugno.</p><p>Samurai guardò l’espressione dell’uomo che aveva a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e sorrise, « Anacleti, indovina chi ho qui con me? ».</p><p>L’uomo allungò il telefono e lo posò vicino all’orecchio di Aureliano, che nonostante fosse immobilizzato non si tenne dal parlare.</p><p>« Albé! So io! » fece con voce tremante, cercando disperatamente di suonare sereno e di rassicurarlo, « Va tutto bene, Albé! Non te preoccupà…s-sto io qua ad occuparmene, tu non-…».</p><p> </p><p>Dall’altro capo del telefono Spadino aveva una mano premuta sulla bocca per ammutolire un forte singhiozzo disperato, cazzo…avevano catturato Aureliano…lo avevano preso e lo avrebbero ucciso.</p><p>Aureliano aprì la bocca per dire qualcos’altro a Spadino ma Samurai subito ritrasse il telefono e se lo portò alla bocca, « Ora ascoltame bene, Anacleti. I patti so patti, e se tu non te vuoi ammazzà allora noi facciamo fuori l’amante tuo. Tu hai deciso di non fare niente, quindi dì addio all’Adami e-…».</p><p> </p><p>« Aspettate! » gridò Spadino dall’altro lato del telefono.</p><p>Tutti si bloccarono e si misero all’ascolto.</p><p>« O faccio » continuò il ragazzo, « Vi prego…io me tolgo la vita…ma nun fate niente ad Aureliano…p-per favore…nun fategli del male ».</p><p>Aureliano si sentì svenire, gli venne da gridare per fermarlo ma un nodo in gola gli bloccò le vie respiratorie.</p><p>« Così se ragiona, Anacleti! » rise Samurai, contento della risposta ottenuta, « Fallo per il tuo uomo, fallo per lui…» continuò lui a voce bassa.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano si dimenò, « Non farlo, Albé!! » gridò così forte che si sentì in tutto il quartiere, « Non farlo!! ».</p><p>L’uomo alle sue spalle strinse un braccio attorno alla sua vita per immobilizzarlo del tutto, ma Aureliano di scatto voltò il viso di lato e con un impulso pieno di collera gli morse inaspettatamente la guancia, tirando con i denti ed i canini più forte di quanto avesse mai fatto in vita sua.</p><p>Un grido rauco di dolore seguì l’immagine di Aureliano, in piedi, con la pistola in mano e la bocca piena di sangue, che fissava il suo aggressore steso a terra con la pelle del viso dilaniata.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano sputò a terra quello che poteva essere un rimasuglio di sangue e pelle, poi puntò la pistola dritta in faccia all’uomo accasciato a terra e con un solo colpo lo fece fuori.</p><p>Samurai, che aveva assistito all’intera scena in silenzio, era come paralizzato, aveva il viso pallido come un lenzuolo e gli occhi sgranati, non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena visto.</p><p>Dopotutto non si sbagliava quando diceva che gli Adami erano un po’ delle bestie…</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano si voltò lentamente e guardò Samurai con occhi iniettati di sangue ed il respiro pesante.</p><p>L’uomo difronte a lui non ci pensò su due volte, si voltò e fece per scappare via il più velocemente possibile, nulla di quello che era appena successo era programmato…non sarebbe dovuta andare così.</p><p>Aureliano rimase fermo immobile e lo seguì per qualche istante con lo sguardo, poi allungò un braccio e gli sparò senza esitare.</p><p>Il primo colpo andò a vuoto, il secondo lo prese alla schiena.</p><p>Non appena la figura di Samurai cadde a terra Aureliano ebbe la possibilità di avvicinarsi a passo lento, come un animale selvatico con la propria preda, e quando fu abbastanza vicino gli sparò un terzo ed un quarto colpo alla nuca, un quinto di nuovo alle spalle.</p><p> </p><p>Era stato il momento più violento e folle della sua vita, non ricordava di aver mai fatto nulla di così pesante in vita sua.</p><p>Gli girò per un attimo la testa, si accasciò a terra affianco al cadavere immobile di Samurai e si piegò in avanti per i conati, il sapore di sangue che aveva in bocca e le strane contrazioni che sentiva allo stomaco peggiorarono la situazione.</p><p>Alla fine non vomitò, ormai era abituato, però rimase comunque piegato a terra per qualche istante nel tentativo di recuperare il fiato e di calmarsi.</p><p>La questione non era ancora finita, doveva correre da Spadino e salvarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.</p><p> </p><p>Si sollevò piano, barcollando, si asciugò il lato della bocca con il dorso della mano e si pulì i palmi  sui jeans sporchi di terra e ghiaia.</p><p>Guardò per un ultimo istante il corpo morto di Samurai e quasi non ci credeva, era veramente tutto finito…o quasi.</p><p>Si allontanò a passo svelto, i fari della macchina ancora accesi gli illuminarono il cammino finché non riuscì ad intravedere l’uscita di quello stretto vicolo che sembrava infinito.</p><p>Quando finalmente raggiunse l’uscita quasi non riconobbe più il quartiere.</p><p> </p><p>Si era fatta sera, il cielo si era scurito in lontananza, l’aria s’era fatta fredda ed i palazzi erano tempestati di piccole luci provenienti da ogni finestra e terrazza.</p><p>Aureliano si guardò attorno smarrito, sentì il rumore di due moto sfrecciare a gran velocità in lontananza, il suono di gente che parlava e bambini che ridevano provenire dai piccoli accampamenti per strada, e persino l’eco di un cane che abbaiava un paio di isolati più in là.</p><p>Fece un grosso respiro e si mise a correre, cosa che non gli capitava spesso di fare dato che aveva sempre la macchina o una moto da utilizzare.</p><p> </p><p>Corse contro il vento freddo della sera, lungo quel marciapiede buio e deserto illuminato a tratti soltanto da alcuni deboli lampioni.</p><p>Dall’altro lato della strada intravide spesso molte persone riunite a gruppi attorno a dei falò e con dei bambini che giravano liberi in mezzo alla strada dove passavano spesso macchine.</p><p>Aureliano però non ci fece molto caso, nella sua testa aveva un solo pensiero fisso, e non si sarebbe dato pace finché non avrebbe sistemato tutto.</p><p> </p><p>Quando finalmente si fermò ed ebbe davanti la palazzina in cui si trovava Spadino la guardò dal basso verso l’alto e gli sembrò quasi di vedere un miraggio.</p><p>All’entrata trovò l’ascensore fuori uso come al solito quindi si aggrappò alla rampa di scale e salì finché non raggiunse di corsa il penultimo piano.</p><p>Ma proprio quando arrivò davanti alla porta e fu sul punto di mettere la mano sulla maniglia si ricordò di aver lasciato le chiavi a Spadino e che lui un’altra copia non la possedeva…</p><p>Bussò e suonò più volte, ovviamente non ci fu risposta.</p><p>Adesso la corsa che aveva fatto non era l’unico motivo per cui l’uomo sentiva il fiato a mille ed il cuore battergli all’impazzata.</p><p> </p><p>« Albé! » gli gridò dall’altro lato della porta.</p><p>Non ci fu risposta, Aureliano sentì la paura vibrargli nelle ossa e fargli tremare le mani, « Albé apri sta porta! » diede un pugno contro la porta e fu sicuro al cento per cento che la sua voce fosse rimbombata nel pianerottolo ed in tutto il palazzo.</p><p>Aureliano poggiò un orecchio contro la porta e si mise all’ascolto, nessun suono o rumore proveniente dall’interno.</p><p>Fu sul punto di chiamare un’altra volta Spadino quando ad un tratto un colpo secco lo fece sobbalzare, non proveniva da dentro l’appartamento…veniva da fuori, sul pianerottolo.</p><p> </p><p>L’uomo si staccò dalla porta e si guardò attorno, il pianerottolo in cui si trovava era deserto e silenzioso…il suono proveniva dal piano di sopra.</p><p>Senza un attimo di esitazione Aureliano si avventò di nuovo per la rampa di scale e raggiunse con foga l’ultimo piano.</p><p>Si trovò in un angolo buio e dimenticato del palazzo dove si trovavano solo i comandi elettrici del contatore della luce ed uno stanzino con delle scope per l’uomo delle pulizie.</p><p>Era un pianerottolo riservato solo al personale dove non c’erano né abitazioni né luci… non ci arrivava nemmeno l’ascensore.</p><p>L’uomo si guardò attorno con fatica e nel buio cupo di quel piano riuscì ad intravedere una piccola porta arrugginita rimasta aperta che sbatteva di continuo per il vento.</p><p> </p><p>Sulla porta c’era un cartello che invitava solo il personale all’accesso, ma date le condizioni della serratura l’entrata era stata sicuramente forzata, Aureliano la osservò e pensò che si trattasse dell’uscita di emergenza che dava sul tetto del palazzo….</p><p>A quel punto gli occhi gli si sbarrarono ed il cuore gli salì in gola, tutto sembrò improvvisamente più chiaro ed orribilmente sensato.</p><p>Si avvicinò lentamente a quella debole porta che sbatteva senza sosta, ci poggiò una mano tremante sopra ed aprì con una lentezza tale che gli sembrò quasi che quel momento fosse interminabile.</p><p>Spalancò la porta ed il vento gelido della sera gli colpì la faccia con inaspettata freddezza, immaginò che più in alto si trovasse e più il vento fosse forte e freddo.</p><p> </p><p>Le dimensioni del palazzo ingannavano sempre, perché visto da davanti dava sempre l’aria di essere una piccola palazzina sperduta, ma vista dall’alto il tetto sembrava immenso.</p><p>Aureliano sgranò gli occhi quando il cielo e le luci della città gli si aprirono sconfinati ed infiniti davanti agli occhi.</p><p>Dall’alto del palazzo si vedeva tutto, le case, il brillio delle luci dei palazzi e delle macchine in autostrada, la gente che accendeva falò nei loro piccoli accampamenti e persino il mare di Ostia…lontanissimo ma brillante e bello come lo aveva sempre ricordato.</p><p> </p><p>Zoppicò nel buio, tra i comignoli ed i gabbiani appollaiati negli angoli più scuri, i suoi occhi disperatamente alla ricerca di una figura riconoscibile.</p><p>Temeva che fosse troppo tardi, che non ci fosse più nulla da fare, che l’unica persona che avesse mai amato in vita una fosse sparita per sempre…</p><p>Quando ad un tratto non lo vide, alto e snello nel buio, voltato di spalle e con le braccia mezze aperte per stare in equilibrio.</p><p> </p><p>C’era un piccolo parapetto di ferro attorno al bordo che separava il tetto dal vuoto, era stato creato in modo che nessuno  potesse sporgersi troppo del cadere…</p><p>Spadino stava lì, in piedi sul sottile bordo di ferro del parapetto, in equilibrio quasi per miracolo, Aureliano si sentì svenire.</p><p>Gli si avvicinò pianissimo, quasi senza farsi sentire, ma non troppo…mantenne le distanze.</p><p> </p><p>« Albé…» lo chiamò piano, quasi in un sussurro.</p><p>Spadino non si mosse, teneva la testa bassa e guardava la strada lontana sotto di lui, a pochi passi dalla morte.</p><p>« Albé…so io » Aureliano fece con un mezzo sorriso pieno di disperazione, nemmeno si accorse di star piangendo.</p><p>Spadino sollevò ad un tratto la testa e guardò il cielo sopra le loro teste, la luna e le stelle così luminose quella sera che quasi sembrava volessero dirgli qualcosa.</p><p> </p><p>« Aurelià… » la voce di Spadino gli sembrò così dolce ed al tempo stesso vuota, come se fosse stata una melodia che non sentiva da anni e che adesso ed di nuovo in grado di ascoltare come la prima volta.</p><p>« Volevo dirte che me dispiace per tutte le cazzate che ho fatto…» continuò Spadino, la sua voce tremava ma il suo corpo era fermo e sereno, « Quella sera…quando abbiamo litigato…n-non volevo veramente dire quello che ho detto…o’ sai pure te…».</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano sentì un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena, era come bloccato ed incapace di parlare o di muoversi, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era guardare il ragazzo che aveva davanti.</p><p>« Io non voglio le tue cazzo di scuse, Albé » fece lui con tono quasi inaudibile e voce forzatamente dura, « Nun te voglio mai più sentì dire quello che hai appena detto » fece a denti stretti.</p><p>Spadino respirò lentamente, « O sappiamo entrambi che è stata colpa mia…Samurai, il nascondiglio, tutto questo…io volevo soltanto starte vicino, volevo solo poterti guardare e magari…» il ragazzo si interruppe per un secondo, poi riprese « …magari passare il resto dei miei giorni con te, un idea proprio stupida…ho mandato tutto a puttane…e me dispiace ».</p><p> </p><p>« Smettila! » Aureliano si rese conto di stargli improvvisamente gridando contro, « Smettila immediatamente, Albé! Nun t’azzardà mai più a dì tutte ste cazzate! Quello che se dovrebbe scusà so io! So io che t’ho abbandonato nel momento del bisogno, so io che t’ho insultato e riso delle tue emozioni, so io che ho rovinato tutto…so io che t’ho fatto male…».</p><p>Aureliano si ammutolì di colpo quando il nodo che aveva alla gola si fece troppo stretto e le emozioni ebbero la meglio su di lui, più si sforzava di stare impassibile e più gli veniva da piangere.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino si voltò lentamente a guardarlo e ad Aureliano sembrò quasi di vedere la figura di un angelo.</p><p>Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli scuri e le luci della città gli illuminavano i lineamenti delicati del viso, aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime che brillavano ma un espressione stranamente serena, vuota.</p><p>« Aurelià » lo chiamò.</p><p>Aureliano sentì qualcosa scoppiargli nel petto non riuscì più a trattenersi, si portò una mano sulla bocca per ammutolire un singhiozzo troppo rumoroso, « Te prego nun fa cazzate, Albé » riuscì a pronunciare debolmente, « Te prego ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino fece un mezzo sorriso amaro, « Dimme perché sei veramente venuto fin qui, Aurelià…Che cosa vuoi dalla mia vita? Cosa vuoi da me? ».</p><p>Aureliano alzò gli occhi chiari ed umidi e lo guardò, « V-voglio…voglio tutto da te. Voglio fare parte della tua vita, Albé! Perché non lo vuoi capire?! Voglio tornare a casa e passare la notte a letto con te, svegliarmi la mattina abbracciato a te…voglio…voglio litigare per cose stupide, fare cazzate, divertirme facendo r’cojone con te al mio fianco, camminare per strada tenendoti la mano…accarezzarti i capelli quando te senti triste…passà i pomeriggi sulla spiaggia de Ostia a guardà le onde e sentì la tua testa sulla mia spalla…».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino lo guardò senza dire una sola parola, una lacrima brillò correndogli veloce lungo la guancia prima di venire spazzata via dal vento.</p><p>Aureliano voleva dirgli quanto era bello quella sera, quanto fosse dannatamente stupendo pure quando era così triste, sembrava quasi un sogno.</p><p>Pure lui stesso aveva qualcosa nei suoi occhi che brillava come non mai, forse era disperazione…forse speranza.</p><p>Gli tese lentamente una mano, « Stai con me, Albé » gli bisbigliò piano nel buio di quella sera, « Solo io e te ».</p><p> </p><p>Spadino guardò in basso alle sue spalle, osservano il marciapiede e la gente che camminava sotto di lui, poi alzò lo sguardo ed osservò quella mano tesa verso di lui, distante solo pochi passi.</p><p>Indugiò solo per un secondo e tese lentamente le dita prima di afferrarla, improvvisamente sentendosi trascinare via dal bordo del parapetto.</p><p>Aureliano lo tirò a sé con un unico forte strattone ed avvinghiò entrambe le braccia attorno a lui in un improvviso e disperato abbraccio.</p><p> </p><p>Strinse forte il ragazzo a sé come se tutta la sua vita dipendesse da lui, un braccio stretto attorno alla vita mentre con una mano gli reggeva la nuca.</p><p>Spadino invece tremò e la vista gli si appannò per le lacrime, improvvisamente realizzò la follia che aveva quasi rischiato di fare.</p><p>Si strinse ad Aureliano con gli occhi sbarrati e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando il suo profumo e cercando di fermare un attacco di panico imminente.</p><p>Aureliano gli accarezzò gentilmente la testa, « È tutto finito » gli sussurrò, « È tutto finito ».</p><p>Il ragazzo premette più forte il viso contro il suo collo ed un gemito di paura lo percosse, « Mi d-dispiace…c-così tanto A-Aurelià…ho avuto così tanta paura…».</p><p>« Shhhhh ».</p><p>I due rimasero avvinghiati l’uno all’altro per un po’, in silenzio, nel buio che li circondava con il solo debole bagliore delle stelle e delle luci della città, i loro respiri affannati e singhiozzi furono l’unico suono che riempì l’aria.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino chiuse gli occhi e si calmò sentendo il ritmo del cuore di Aureliano pian piano diventare regolare.</p><p>« Tutto bene? » gli chiese l’uomo dopo un po’.</p><p>L’altro annuì senza parlare.</p><p>L’attacco di panico era finito ma i due non ci pensarono minimamente a staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, il calore dei loro loro corpi stretti dava una sensazione di sicurezza e protezione mai sentita prima, troppo bella per poter finire così in fretta.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo un po’ Aureliano allontanò le braccia dal ragazzo e gli prese delicatamente il viso con entrambe le mani, sollevandoglielo.</p><p>I suoi occhi azzurri contemplarono i lineamenti del suo viso, osservando ogni dettaglio illuminato dal bagliore della luna, fermandosi sui suoi occhi scuri ed ancora rossi di pianto, gli accarezzò via una lacrima con il pollice.</p><p>« Promettime che nun farai mai più una cosa simile…mai più » gli bisbigliò.</p><p>Spadino rimase come incantato dal suo sguardo penetrante, « Te lo prometto ».</p><p>Aureliano annuì piano, si avvicinò e gli baciò la fronte, così delicatamente che nemmeno si sentì.</p><p> </p><p>« Aurelià » gli fece Spadino con un tono basso quasi come se non si fosse voluto far sentire da nessuno.</p><p>« Si? ».</p><p>« Ricordi quella sera, quando te ne sei andato?…prima de andartene avevi detto che te piacevo…».</p><p>« Lo ricordo » commentò l’altro.</p><p>« Vuol dire che…che adesso te piaccio ancora?…cioè…anche se t’ho messo nei casini e ho rovinato tutto…e facendoci quasi uccidere da Samurai e quell-….».</p><p>Spadino venne improvvisamente interrotto quando Aureliano gli sollevò il mento con una mano e premette le labbra contro le sue in un piccolo bacio inaspettato.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Aureliano si allontanò notò il viso dell’altro farsi rosso dall’imbarazzo.</p><p>« Ti amo, Albé » gli fece premendo la fronte contro la sua, « Ti amo, quante volte te lo dovrò ripete prima che tu me creda? » fece con un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa dire, era come bloccato, teneva le braccia strette attorno ai fianchi di Aureliano e gli occhi bassi per la timidezza, più che altro per nascondere il fatto che avesse ancora il viso mezzo bagnato dalle lacrime.</p><p> </p><p>« E tu? » gli fece Aureliano scherzosamente baciandogli piano l’angolo della bocca, la guancia, poi dietro l’orecchio, poi vicino al collo, « Tu mi ami? ».</p><p>Spadino si fece ancora più rosso e trattenne una mezza risata, « Certo che ti amo, scemo! ».</p><p>Adesso l’unica cosa che Aureliano voleva sentire era il sorriso di Spadino, voleva vederlo felice, allegro come lo era sempre stato, le loro vite stavano per cambiare adesso che tutto era finito.</p><p>Gli afferrò una mano delicata ed adorna di anelli e gli baciò piano il dorso, poi il palmo e le dita fredde, arrivando piano a baciargli il polso che pulsava all’impazzata.</p><p> </p><p>Spadino non riuscì più a capire se il cuore gli stava scoppiando nel petto per un attacco d’infarto o solo per il modo il cui Aureliano mostrava il suo amore.</p><p>Non sapeva neanche se quel poco di sangue che aveva al lato della bocca fosse suo o no, se qualcuno gli aveva fatto del male o cose simili…ma di quello ne avrebbero discusso più tardi.</p><p>Alzò le sue braccia e con insicurezza le strinse attorno al collo di Aureliano, lui capì le sue intenzioni e chinò il viso di lato per baciarlo di nuovo, questa volta più piano.</p><p>Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e caddero in quella dolce sensazione di sicurezza e completezza, si sentivano al sicuro, a casa…</p><p> </p><p>Si baciarono una terza o una quarta volta prima di decidere che sarebbe stato meglio tornare a casa per non morire di freddo o di paura.</p><p>Aureliano sapeva alla perfezione che anche se per il momento Spadino sembrava stare meglio i traumi di quell’esperienza così dannatamente vicina alla morte lo avrebbero perseguitato per un bel po’ di tempo.</p><p>Stessa cosa valeva anche per lui, dopo tutto quel sangue che aveva visto…</p><p>Quella notte sarebbe stata dura da dimenticare.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>